Problems with Wolves and Hawks
by Narya's Bane
Summary: After the events of Inquisition, the Dalish inquisitor gains a new companion she did not expect, and keeps some she has come to trust. Starts mostly friendship- then turns. F!Hawke/Anders and F!Lavellan/Solas
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! So I did get a request about a more fleshed-out storyline, and realized the best way would be a continuance on the main story.

Some conjecture, some pure manipulation based on the play-through I had. And chock full of spoilers (mostly for the Abyss and Solas romance).

I would love reviews and constructive feedback! I am actively looking I improve my writing style, so know I am happy to hear from anyone.

Thankies!

-Narya's Bane

Ooo xxxx ooo xxxx. Ooo xxxxx

"Inquisitor Lavellan? There is someone to see you."

Fen'vhenan groaned from her comfortable, warm resting spot in the rotunda. Groggily, she shook herself awake at Vivienne's clipped words to find herself in what had become the most familiar of spots: Dorian's bed. One of his arms lightly touched her shoulder, protective as ever, though for once the early riser remained fast asleep. She placed a sisterly kiss on his cheek, whispering a word of thanks before sitting up and exiting the door into the hall.

"Who is this visitor that could not wait, advisor?" The voice was hard, chilly, and were Vivienne anyone else it would have cowed her into silent submission. Yet her new diplomacy advisor instead clucked and led Fen towards the stately throne at the head of the room. Fen sighed. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Doubtful." She took far too much pleasure in confirming the Inquisitor's fears. Likely all the misunderstandings and arguments from their time together. It was why Vivienne was so harsh on her now. Just like Fen needed from her diplomat. Josey had been sweet, but too forgiving of the Dalish girl's shortcomings. Vivienne was fully truthful.

Now was probably a bad time for it. Early morning, after a night of atrocious sleep that drove her to her pseudo-brother's room in the middle of the night, was a bad time to be playing games of any kind.

"What am I getting...into?" She slowed as she saw a figure in front of her. He was unarmed, scraggly. His hair was shaggy, apparently uncut on recent times; this was compounded by the mismatched colors of dark black on the edges and stark blonde at the top. His eyes appeared haunted, and cracks of blue seeped through his veins. He felt like Cole- off.

"Lady Inquisitor Lavellan, allow me to present the apostate Anders of Kirkwall." The slip of a grin on Vivienne's face exploded to a full blown smile of knowledge. "You will remember he instigated the Mage rebellion by blowing up a chantry in Kirkwall. He is also accused..."

"I know what he did, Madame," Fen sighed, looking at the man before her. "I had never thought to meet him. Especially since he is a Warden as well." Her face grew dangerous, though her eyes were still hurt and unhappy. He looked up into them once, then turned away.

"I have come to face justice Lady Inquisitor."

Hours in the pub with Champion Hawke came back to Fen, the warrior's ice cool eyes warming only when she spoke of Anders. She had been complimentary if frustrated. The love had been palpable in every syllable. If only for HER sake, Fen wanted to show some mercy. The Champion's memory deserved at least that.

As she was considering the quiet Mage, Fen sighed. "I understand. I also understand your actions were...not fully your own. Can you tell me of this spirit, this...Justice?"

Anders hesitated, and told his tale from the beginning. By the time he had finished, Dorian and Varric had both appeared and stood in shock at his words.

"The thoughts were my own, and my hands did the deeds," Anders protested. "The blame is mine."

"Blondie, what are you doing?"

"Peace, Varric," Fen noted assuringly. "He is following Hawke's lead. Commendable. Maybe misguided, but commendable." Anders looked startled, sad, as Fen looked at him. "What do you really want, apostate?" She sought out the venom inside her, the hurt, to spit out the last word.

Not apostates in general. She closed her eyes an instant and pictured her harellan, her Solas. Saying what cannot be, taking her marks and leaving her.

It seemed to work. Anders looked up, suddenly near glowing...

"He does see, but doesn't speak it. It hurts too much. Far too much. Maybe this will bring him to her." Fen sighed in relief as Cole appeared at Anders' ear with his perfectly even voice. "It hurts to remember, but it is important to remember."

The Mage before her lost all danger, sinking to the ground. "Please."

Fen ignored Anders and his tone. She focused on her own spirit companion. "Can you suss out his mind, Cole?"

"It is twisted in vengeance and pain, and so much regret. But yes." Anders flinched at the touch, but Cole was relentless. "Your crusade is over, brother."

A light seemed to dissipate from Anders' hands. He shuddered at the absence but calmed, collapsing.

"Will he..?" Dorian started. Cole just nodded.

"And his memories?" Vivienne asked, tongue clicking.

"In tact."

"Good." That was Fen'vhenan. "I will not sentence an unconscious man, however. Have him taken...to Hawke's quarters." It retained nothing of her to the untrained, but maybe the Mage could find comfort there.

When Anders awoke, he found himself more alone than he had been in almost a decade. His head was mercifully clear. Beside him however was the elf inquisitor, feet propped up with a book in hand written in...

"Is that Tevinter?"

The elf set her book down on her lap and turned to consider him again. "It is. How are you feeling?"

"Tolerable." He paused, frowning. "Why are you reading something written by blood mages?"

"Now now, not all Vints are blood mages." She sighed. "I hate having this discussion. We aren't going to have this discussion, are we Anders?"

He looked up into her eyes, seeing a strangely familiar mixture of amusement and pain. "No, Inquisitor. We will not."

"Oh good." She clicked her tongue, shivering. "By the Wolf, I'm starting to sound like Vivienne."

Anders had no idea what to make of her. She was sitting there calmly, yet still somehow agitated as she glared at him. Her hair was blaze red and had obviously been allowed to grow over the months since Corypheus was defeated; she wore it in an intricately braided bun, much how Hawke had when he...

When he...

Betrayed her.

"Oh Maker no," he whispered, pulling up his legs to curl into a ball as he rested his head and hands there.

"Still feels like shite, does it? Good. That's how it should feel." She stood. "Question is what you intend to so about it."

Confused, Anders looked up at her. "I came here to turn myself over."

"That is an action, not an intention," Fen noted. "Let me put it this way: now that your head is clearer, what do you think should happen?"

Anders considered his options. "I am a Warden," he admitted. "All Grey Wardens were banished."

"Including one who was part of my company."

"So...reconscription and banishment to wherever they went to serve under their command?"

Fen smiled. "Sounds about right. If I knew where they went. Last warden I sent to the Deep Roads, but she felt her time was up. I do not believe that of you. Besides, Corypheus' influence is gone." She looked him over, considering. "The idea of forcing you to serve still has merit."

"I doubt I can be much use..."

Fen'vhenan held a hand up to silence him. "You come with a glowing recommendation, you know. From a woman who...would have been a friend. I...feel responsible to her."

Anders looked up at the elven woman, seeing tears that threatened to fall. A shadow of doubt over her face- a woman who worried she had chosen wrong. A woman with whom he could relate.

"If you truly want me, I will follow you, Lady Inquisitor."

Hours later, by her ornate throne, Fen'vhenan pronounced her judgement in front of all. "Anders. Your crimes were grave, but so too have been the benefits of your actions. There have been two great figures of this age, and you served them both. One you served until circumstances forced you aside, the other you remained with loyally even when no one else could. Your life is service. Let it be spent now in service of the Inquisition. You are now bound to this cause until death."

There was a collective gasp from the room. Lavellan left then, going up to her rooms quickly.

A knock sounded at her door. Specifically, three knocks with the blunt end of a dragonbone staff. She sighed, opening her door for Dorian.

"I might agree with you, but that decision will be very unpopular you know."

"I know."

"Then why?"

Fen crashed on her bed. "I don't know, ok? I don't. I just know he at least had the intention of making things right. He...he stayed with her, Dorian. Right until the end. That has to count for something, doesn't it?"

"Oh Vhen." All of a sudden, Dorian's while demeanor and voice changed. He came up to the bed and sat beside her, taking her hand. "It's ok."

This was something they rarely spoke about, even if Dorian knew it was always right on the edge. He tread lightly in these waters with her. This had become about more than Anders, he realized. Somewhere she saw...HIM.

Dorian had watched Fen'vhenan after the final battle. When she started to grow weaker, he stopped talking about going home. She needed someone to stay by her after all. If HE wouldn't than at least he, Dorian, could.

Dorian would never love Vhen romantically. It wasn't in his nature, like it wasn't in hers to fall for him in that way. But they grew close, by Dorian's choice. She had been there for him, after all: after Felix, after his father's harshness. And she accepted him, both the strong and the weak. He could do no less. He did everything to soften the blow to her, even moving into and redoing the rotunda so that she could make it over in her mind.

There was no escaping she still fought her feelings. Even now, months later, Dorian was never surprised when she arrived at his door late in the evening like a sister asking to sleep in her big brother's room. There was no reason to deny her. Sometimes just being there put her at ease; other times he would use a bit of magic to coerce her to sleep. To waylay the rumors Dorian made sure Varric spread the knowledge of his sexual preferences. It worked well, and Dorian had even managed to bed some of the noble visitors. Always though he made sure the late evenings were empty.

Because of this.

"The things he did...if he could love Hawke, and stay..."

"Hush amici." He spoke, squeezing her hand. "They are very different men."

"I know." She sighed. "Still...I owed her, Dorian. For what she did. This feels like what Hawke would have wanted."

"Then we'll do it."

"I need him close. Maybe Vivienne's old haunt?"

"I'll see to it."

"Thank you." She looked at him, still laying down flat. "You're a good man Dorian."

"Yes. I know."

Fen threw a bauble at him he hadn't even seen. Playful. Good. Maybe things would be better now.

Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

"No."

"Absolutely not."

Fen'vhenan was about ready to bash her forehead into the battle map in the war room listening to Cullen and Anders. Somewhere she considered that all human men were like this- then she thought of Solas, and her clan mates, and decided maybe she wasn't being broad enough.

"Shut up. Both of you." She looked at the two, sighing. "I promise I don't care about the size of either of your reproductive organs, so you can stop waving them around."

Cullen colored immediately. Anders seemed to have much thicker skin, waving her off just enough to illustrate the point was made. Vhen was almost surprised by that, considering when he first arrived a few weeks ago. Either weeks training with Dorian had made him impervious to brash talk or he had been a loose canon himself at some point. The truth likely lay between those options.

Vhenan didn't much care right now. She could figure it out later.

"Cullen. You are desperate to stay off lyrium completely. I applaud your decision, but you shouldn't be doing this without proper assistance. While we were fighting Corypheus I gave you leeway because the struggle sharpened your senses but I am NOT continuing to let you suffer." She looked to Anders, pleading in her eyes. "This man is one of the few in Thedas with some expertise is this area. And Anders? Even if you were in a position to refuse to help I would remind you that doing so would condemn this man to a fate you well know."

Anders finally paled a bit. "Alright, Lavellan."

Cullen still looked at the duo cautiously. "I still don't get what knowledge this rogue apostate would have of Templar lyrium addiction."

"I've treated it before."

"Impossible. You wouldn't give any trainee, much less a full fledged Templar, the time of day!"

"Cullen," Vhen warned.

"No. It doesn't make sense."

"Hawke trained," Anders finally explained, saving Fen'vhenan from having to break confidence and getting relief from her. "Caught up with her in the end, when we were running. I was helping her through the worst of it. And because it was her I remember every spell, every potion, I used to ease the pain. Do you understand now?"

Cullen silenced, stunned. "Meredith made her take lyrium to learn our techniques?"

"Yes."

The former templar's hands balled into fists. "That...I did not know. I'm sorry."

"She came to me when she got here," Vhen explained. "We talked about her predicament. And at the end, when she...when we...anyway, she wasn't struggling anymore with it. Said it was the purple vial, if that helps Anders."

"The...purple vial." Anders smiled. "Of course it was." He actually giggled. "So I was always wrong."

Cullen shook his head. "Alright. But I'm not forcing cooperation. Anders, if you will help me..."

"I will."

"...I would be much...did you just say yes?"

"He did," Vhen confirmed, leaning back against a wall. "Now you have an accord. Though if you still wish to...measure I am sure Dorian would be happy to judge the contest."

000 Zzz. Ooo. Zzz. Ooo. Zzz. Ooo.

After a month of practice and preparation, Dorian told Fen that Anders was ready for their peculiar lifestyle. So the elf told Anders to grab a staff and prepare to head out. She had a few ideas of where to go. Her world was wide after all; a lot of people still turned to the Inquisition, to her, for assistance. She sat at the gate, waiting.

Dorian arrived first. He leaned against the wall beside her, and Fen's hand raised up without looking. Dorian passed down a chunk of the bread he'd grabbed from the inn on the way over. She munched on it, thinking. "So," Dorian asked, "where to today?"

Fen swallowed and was about to answer when she looked up. Iron Bull was coming, talking with their new wayward Mage. They seemed slightly animated in their conversation, but Dorian inwardly cursed as he knew that wasn't where Fen's eyes were set. They were looking at that staff. She had poured over the schematics for weeks on end, staying up late hours in the rotunda...though not alone. Never alone. Most of those hours were possibly even spent on the staff.

It had been one of the few things HE had left when he disappeared, and Dorian felt horrid for not mentioning it to Anders.

Fen stod, eyes leaving the weapon and a dangerous smile on her eyes as she announced, "To Emprise de Lion."

"What?" Dorian almost fainted.

"Why?" Anders asked.

"Didn't we just finish that frozen wasteland?" Bull added.

Fen'vhenan let her eyes fall to the weapon again. "We are replacing that staff with something customized. Something more like Dorian's I imagine."

Bull grinned even as Dorian groaned.

Anders just seemed perplexed. "What does that mean?"

"You'll see soon enough," Dorian assured.

Not long afterwards Anders did in fact see. He glared at the rest of his group. Bull was charging forward gleefully, Fen looked hardened and ready to do anything, and Dorian just looked peeved. "Inquisitor, if the idea was to kill me you could have done so in a much simpler way that wouldn't put yourself in danger."

"Just keep up. We've done this before a few times."

"Oh. Well that makes it alright then."

The inquisitor charged forward to the dragon, a high and noble beast that Anders had not expected to see until the instant she appeared out of nowhere. He immediately gathered his magic, glad for the focus his staff have him on the spirit magic within. And several times that battle he was almost too slow, but got the hang of it. The poor dragon didn't stand a chance.

At least that was what Bull said when he came back to camp, amazed for once that we was walking and not being carried on the back of Fen's hart mount. He patted Anders on the back hard, thankful for the reprieves and assistance. And apparently for remaining upright.

Anders sat then at the fort with his new companions, warming himself by the fire, when he felt Vhen come up beside him. She plunked down and actually leaned on his shoulder. Unthinking, Anders reverted to form; his arm came up, wrapping around the small elf. She didn't nuzzle in as Hawke used to, but accepted the slight warmth and comfort.

"You are a spirit Mage." The accusation in her voice was palpable albeit nonsensical. "I felt the grip of it, felt you fighting to heal me the whole time."

"That is true."

"I should have asked. By the Wolf, I should have known when I saw you with that staff. I helped graft the rune on it myself."

"Is this...a problem?"

"Not yours. I just...any time I feel spirit magic I..." She frowned. "And I just put you in a situation where you are reminded of Hawke daily. I am horrible aren't I?"

Anders shook his head. "Harsh and ruthless? A little. You try to do the most good. You care about people, but try not to see the individual. It is admirable. Like with Cullen Did you know I have been approached by other former Templars in your Inquisition asking help off the lyrium?"

"Not yet I didn't. I thought I'd have to announce it first."

"Cullen's work. He was pleased with my-our results."

Fen stood at that. "Thank you Anders."

"You are welcome Inquisitor. And I am sorry if my magic brings up memories better left hidden."

She shrugged it off. "I'll get used to it. We still have work to do."

"Work?"

"Gathering materials for your new weapon. That was a fantastic start but there are two more dragons out here to slay."

"So death it will be. Bring it forth, Inquisitor Lavellan."

"Fen, or Vhen. Please."

"Vhen." It felt right. "At your command."


	3. Chapter 3

Being alone felt very strange to Anders.

He'd had Justice in his head for a long time; having thoughts to himself alone was taking a lot more getting used to than he had imagined. He also started to feel just how starkly the spirit had changed him. He felt light again, could truly smile for long hours. It was heavenly. The best parts of him were finally allowed to ring out again!

And yet he still felt heavy.

Anders should be sharing this joy. He was finally the man Aeris had known he could return to, the one she had seen through his mask and rebellions. The victory felt cold without her there. He stood on the balcony overlooking Skyhold's entry, ignoring the chill and snow that was covering the ground. This was where he was truly alone: he'd had her by his side so long it felt strange and awful to be without his Hawke.

Even if she had...changed.

The Aeris Hawke Anders fell in love with reminded him of himself. She'd been full of wit and humor, even in the most dire circumstances. She had shone in the darkness, been the people's champion, and loved unconditionally. He had tested her limits and found something he did not expect: Aeris was eternally forgiving, not because her heart was so big but because she took other's failures as her own. That was how he had broken her. When Anders rebelled and brought down the Chantry, Aeris had seen it has HER doing, HER shortcoming- all the more because of their relationship. Because she loved him. When she stayed her hand, refusing to kill him but instead telling him to help her make things right, Anders had realized his miscalculation. And when she had to dispel blood magic to prevent Orsino's fury from taking over Kirkwall, using Templar abilities he'd enough to need the potions... then Anders and Justice both understood their error and sought penance.

Aeris Hawke had lost herself that day.

Anders would always blame himself.

While he was standing there feeling low, leaning on the cold rail, a knock came at his main door. A series of knocks actually. Two long, three short, one long. It was followed by a hopeful, lilting voice: "Anders?"

He pulled himself from his thoughts to open the door. There was Vhen, grinning, her hair done in dual braids that ran down each shoulder. Her eyes glistened with excitement. This was the most excited he had seen her in the 6 weeks he had been there. She was...hyper. Maker protect them all. The Dalish girl was enough of a handful when she just got enough sleep, and that was usually when they were out on the road. But she was glowing, and bouncy, and that horrible hat on her head was just wretched.

"Dorian and I were...that is, I was hoping...oh by the Wolf! Do you want to build a snowman?"

Anders looked incredulously. "Did the most powerful woman in Thedas just ask if I want to build a snowman?"

"Well, when you put it THAT way... yes. That is precisely what's just happened."

"Between you and Aeris I should be used to ridiculous propositions from powerful women." He scratched his chin, thoughtful. "Nope. I'm not. At all."

Vhen entered, plopping right down on his bed. "So. Do you?"

"Do I want to build a snowman?" She nodded. For a moment he saw Aeris' hopeful eyes and ashen hair instead of Vhen's brilliant red. She looked so hopeful, so delighted. "I...oh why not. Let us go build this snowman, Lady Lavellan."

"Vhen." She pouted. "I'm just little old Vhen, an elf who never got to play in the snow, wanting her two best friends to join her."

Anders started. "I can't be one of your best friends."

"Oh but you already are. You've gone into the field with me, laughed with me. I trust you. Deal with it."

"You have a half-dozen people who have been with you most of a year."

"And one who would do anything for me. The others follow for their own reasons. Then there's you. My little anomaly. I went out on a limb for you and have been rewarded by someone who treats me like a real being as opposed to an entity. You are real, Anders. And I want to learn a lot more about your mind. What I have learned makes me all the more interested in how you think."

Anders considered that. "So you are intrigued?"

"No. Yes. I just... I already accept you. Feel I can trust you. I want to understand why, and see if you can't get to trust me in turn."

Anders offered a hand. "Snowmen are fun. I made them often as a child. Let's see if we can beat an old record of mine."

"Dorian knows ice magic."

"Then we will create a new record, assuredly."

Xxx. Ooo. Xxx. Ooo. Xxx. Ooo.

Lavellan was strange.

Anders felt it every day he spent at her side, and the sensation only got stronger as the days got longer. After two months he found himself not even surprised by the idiosyncrasies whether at Skyhold or on the road. He much preferred the version of her further out of Skyhold. That version of her was a gifted weaver of tales, and had a lovely singing voice. She exuded confidence, and from that strength. Right now she was bent over a fire Dorian had started recently, cooking up some fish that Iron Bull and Anders had managed to wrangle in a net.

When Anders asked about her difference in personality, Dorian had grown quiet and said it was not his story to tell. He'd also asked for the other Mage to refrain from asking the inquisitor, that when she needed she would come to him. It was let go then, like so many other things. Anders for one was willing to let the past stay buried in the deep past anyway so it hardly mattered. Fen'vhenan had fought for him vigorously against everyone she knew; letting something painful slide in turn was only fair.

Anders was starting to sleep more peacefully now. It was the road, he was certain. No little thoughts I warmth and home, of his little bird and wondering how she'd been in the end. He'd been away from her only a few weeks, but it sounded like she had been more herself. Maybe it had been being out from under his presence that had allowed her breath. Maybe not. Either way he wondered, worried. There were questions he desperately wanted to ask, but he feared the answers, and so remained silent. The restful nights allowed him to refresh now- nothing disturbed his sleep in the Fade, and he wondered who was keeping his fears and demons at bay. Justice, perhaps?

Whatever the reason it was sweet respite.

Dorian whispered in Lavellan's ear after dinner, and she just nodded. He disappeared in the direction of a nearby village without an inn, likely to find himself an exploit. Probably had one all lined up as well. Anders remembered when he had been that carefree, and chuckled. Maybe he would find it again someday.

As the fire died, Vhen chose to take first watch, with Bull on the last one. Anders, as a night owl, had grown accustomed to the first watch but the relief was appreciated. He curled in, falling asleep quickly.

Everything was cold and dark when he heard a whisper at his tent door. "Anders? It's Vhen. Can I..?" She hesitated, voice breaking.

Anders moved against his will out of the warm cot and to the door. He saw shadows and her back, turning back to the dying firelight, when he reached for her shoulder. Her hand flew, likely to grab one of her daggers, but he caught it instead. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. Forget about my showing up."

"You wouldn't wake me for no reason."

"I had thought you might be awake."

"Did not."

"I..."

Anders pulled her into the tent. "If we are having words we will have them where it is warmer."

Vhen sighed as she acquiesced to his logic. He sat on the cot and bundled a blanket back around him. "So. You were..."

"I...I cannot sleep and Dorian is still out."

"Ah." Anders had noticed that the Mage had often allowed this elf girl to slip not his tent. They weren't romantically entangled, so Anders had wondered what was happening. Maybe this would answer it. "And how could I help?"

"I...have...by the Wolf, why is this so hard to say? I...don't have normal dreams anymore."

"Oh." Oh! "They are..." Wait a minute. "How did that happen?"

Lavellan sighed as she say at the foot of Anders' cot. Both were small enough it wouldn't buckle under the combined weight, and being closer would make talking easier. She pulled her knees up to cross her legs and began.

"I've made a lot of malevolent spirits mad as I shut those rifts. Not that I can blame them; I was fairly harsh when I did it. It was... necessary. It also meant they started looking for any weakness I exposed so they could get back at me. Unfortunately when I did show an open point it turned out to be a doozy. I had a shit love life."

"Pardon?"

"Not to say I wasn't...involved with someone. I was. And we were... Anyway. That isn't pertinent. What is important is I loved him dearly. He didn't share my devotion, and wound up leaving for parts unknown after betraying me."

Anders bristled. "I...am so sorry." It sounded so familiar, what he almost had done to Aeris. That a different man, any man, could do that- especially to such a captivating, important woman..!

"It wasn't you. No apology, please," she sighed, matter-of-factly. "At any rate he left me to do gods know what and here I am. On my own. Again. And a bunch of angry demons who want nothing more than to make me suffer. Oh yes, and the man? He was a Fade specialist apostate, and I am pretty sure had been protecting me from within whenever he could. So I was defenseless in a realm I knew nothing about filled with enemies."

The answers came quickly. "So Dorian used what knowledge he had to assist you." Fen'vhenan nodded, serious. "You know he took a great risk for you Vhen. Without highly specialized training it is easy to get lost or possessed in another's dreams."

"I didn't know. Not that it surprises me."

Anders considered his options before grabbing the little elf woman up in the covers and pulling her down. "Come on. You need the rest."

"I shouldn't be here. If there is a risk..."

"The risk is very different for me. I hosted a spirit for most of a decade; I'm a bit of a Fade specialist myself. I am here to help, even if I'm not as strong as this other Mage sounds like he was." He spat the last, surprising Vhen with his vehemence. "I'll need to keep contact is all."

Vhen nodded, expecting that after her experiences with Dorian. She allowed Anders to pull her down, resting her head on his chest as he directed her. She felt a familiar string of magic flow around her- not the cool, desperate pull of Dorian's grasp, but a return to the gently warming touch that reminded her a little of Solas. It lulled her into sleep near immediately and it was blessedly undisturbed.

The next morning blossomed to Iron Bull greeting a whistling Dorian. The pleasantries lasted until Dorian went to check on Lavellan and found her tent empty. He cursed. Of course last night he would stay away, and of course that is when the nightmares would come.

"Where is she?" He pressed Bull.

"I just saw her get up shortly after laying down. She grumbled at the fire and..."

That was when Anders peered out of his tent, looking a little sleepy but content. He put a finger to his lip and gestured in his tent. Dorian rushed, looking in to see Vhen sleeping peacefully on the lone cot, bundled in the blankets. "She's fine," the blonde assured. "Apparently there's an altar to Fen'harel nearby. A few baddies tried to move into her sleep from there but they were fairly weak. I didn't see a reason to disturb her dreams while I took care of them."

Dorian softened. "Thank you for protecting her."

Anders shrugged. "She asked." He stepped out into the culled air and right to the fire. "By the way, Dorian? Brave thing you did. Foolish, but brave."

"I did what had to be done. So did you."

"The Fade is familiar territory for me. Much more dangerous for you."

Dorian considered Anders' face. "Are you...impressed?"

"Honestly? Yes. But much less surprised than I thought I would be." Anders sighed. "I might have a workable long term solution. But it will take months, and someone with extensive Fade knowledge I do not have."

"Don't you have a vast wealth of that knowledge?"

"I do, but her landscape itself has been...shattered. It's probably due in large part to the anchor being there so long. It no longer poses a physical threat, but with it laying waste to her natural barriers there is still extensive damage. Someone has tried to build them up before. They were broken down again. Without them she is basically a beacon to everything in the Fade anytime she truly feels."

Dorian nodded. "So what do we do?"

"I take it neither you nor Vivienne were responsible for the barriers the first time?" When Dorian shook his head sadly, Anders let his lip curl. "That would be too easy. I have my own mission then. I'm going to find the bastard responsible for leaving her in a lurch, make him fix his mistake with the barriers, then serve him up to some wild animal. I'm sure our fair inquisitor could use some dragon bait when we go back to the Storm Coast."

The grin the two mages shared would send anyone howling for the hills.


	4. Chapter 4

Fen'vhenan was hiding in her own room. It was ingenious. She was there rarely enough no one would look for her here. It was quiet, calm. Stunning really. She hid under the luxurious covers of her bed and pulled her head completely underneath. It was warm here too. She liked that. Warm, quiet, and nobody to disturb...

The thought was pushed aside as the door opened. Fen grumbled in her head, wondering why the intrusive individual would decline to knock, but said nothing in hopes whoever it was would simply go away. Instead the covers were snatched, not at the top but at the bottom, exposing Fen's sensitive feet. "Oh how wicked." Dorian.

"Nonononononono." Fen shoved the covers off. "I'm getting up, see? I'll..."

"But such cute feet! They need attention!" He proceeded to gently move his fingers along the arches, and Fen couldn't help squirming and laughing. "I'm not doing anything," he noted in some amusement.

"You know damned well what you're doing Dorian. Let me go." She said the last with a kick, pushing the Mage out of the bed as she leapt up. Standing on the bed. "I don't want to come down."

"I know, but you slew the dragons. Everyone is talking about how safe Emprise de Lion and the Hinterlands and the Fens and...so on... are now thanks to you, and you should be there to congratulate. You deserve it, dragon-hunter. Besides, you'll tell the tale better than Varric."

"He isn't..."

"Oh he is. Talking about it almost like he was there, while saying he wasn't. It's amusing actually. Anders is...helping?...him."

Fen leapt out of bed to the mirror, immediately working on the most intricate braid Leliana had taught her. "Ok. I guess this I must see. Would you mind rummaging in the closet terribly? I'm sure you'll find something more appropriate then these basic linens." Dorian nodded, immediately spotting what he knew would be perfect. Black leggings. Silver-white tunic. And a beautiful cincher made of dragon-skin with the crest of a great dragon; it seemed a lovely shimmering blue. It was exactly right. He set it in front of Vhen as she turned, almost laughing. "Really?"

"It makes your statement amici."

"As you say lethallan." She quickly shed her top, knowing he wouldn't care if she was even nude. She changed quickly enough, getting assistance from Dorian pulling the corset strings. He finally offered an arm and helped her downstairs.

Anders was indeed right beside Varric, a drink in hand as he added details to the dwarf's story. As Vhen entered the room the blonde lifted his head and grinned- somewhat idiotically, and gestured to a server. The girl returned within a minute at Vhen's side with a mug of Ander's preferred drink: a biting yet sweet cider. Vhen accepted and gulped it down, the drink sweet enough to consume quickly and feel lightly-pleasantly- buzzed. Dorian led her to where the stories were being told, but she just blushed and shook her head. Dorian gave his admonishing look. There was a time her voice would have filled this hall happily. She had a talent, possibly greater than Varric's own, but after Solas the desire seemed nearly sapped unless they were on the hills.

Vhen stretched luxuriously, tapping for another drink, listening to the tales again. She chuckled, especially at Anders' additions. It was worth coming down.

An hour later Dagna entered with a highly excitable tone. "Want to see my latest creation? It'll be a smash here!"

Fen rolled her eyes slightly at the overly-bubbly arcanist. "What have you managed that would be sportly?"

"Communication with benevolent spirits!"

Vhen panicked and backed away. "That sounds...unwise."

Anders came up behind her. "It wouldn't be...too dangerous, if someone could guide the spirits. I might be able to do it..."

"Madame Vivienne helped me develop it. Said not to tell you- let it be a surprise."

Of course she did. Vivienne hated her with something of a passion, especially since the mistake with the wyvern heart, and seemed determined to hold it against the inquisitor forever. Fen sighed deeply. Anders she trusted. "How does it work?"

"Well, if Anders is going to focus the energy..." Dagna handed him an amulet. "Just hold onto this. When you find a friendly, let them latch on and hand it to me."

It took but a minute. Anders handed it to Dagna. "We have a wayward friend," he smiled.

Fen looked up at him, seeing a strange glint. He just nodded. Ok. Safe then. Probably Cole. He had left a few weeks ago, said he needed to be true to himself. Somehow she trusted Cole too. She still backed away.

Dagna made a show of asking questions. The spirit, whoever it was, answered with uncanny accuracy by moving a small piece of dragon bone (likely a shard left over from one of the many weapons Vhen had commissioned) over a board with every letter. Fen found herself edging forward in spite of herself. The questions had become silly, from the nobles in attendance: who cheated on what, who liked who, and so on. Then Dagna's eye fell on Fen and she hyped up again as she asked, "What of our inquisitor herself? Who has HER heart?"

Vhen slunk back, not wanting the answer. Dorian put his hand on her shoulders, looking at the dwarf with hardened eyes. Even Barric shook his head in reproach- some stories aren't repeated. Anders had a horrified look, running up to the dwarf and her scrying; he had grabbed her hands off when it started to move on it's own. F. E. N. H. A. R. E. L.

Vhen glared at the bone and picked it off the table. It went in her pocket, and she went upstairs with another two mugs of cider.

An hour later Anders and Dorian arrived together. Fen looked up, sighing. "Well. That was unexpected."

"Sorry amici. Dagna took the amulet. It will be destroyed."

"The last answer...Cole had it until then, but something else took over..."

"It wasn't either of you, was it?" Fen'vhenan's voice was so hurt and alone. Both mages shook their heads vehemently in protest. "Didn't think so. Means it might even be true."

Dorian sat beside her, brushing a hand on her cheek. "Oh Vhen." He put an arm around her, and she melted in.

"Fen'harel?" Anders asked. "I'm obviously out of the loop, or isn't he an elvhen god?"

Fen looked up. She...wasn't crying. Hadn't cried. It was eery. She just got a far off look in her eyes similar to when she told a story. "He is," she confirmed. "You...may have noticed I'm...not a normal Dalish in many many ways. It's not just the anchor." She held her hand up, sighing. "I was raised as an outsider to the clan. To do things the keeper needed but couldn't acknowledge. It was a purpose my family lived for. Anything we did in the shadows was attributed to the Dread Wolf. Fen'harel. It was considered a sacred duty. I dedicated myself to it. I thrived on doing what others couldn't. I...lost that resolve. Thought I did."

Dorian looked in her eyes. "Maybe the claim on you is that strong?" he suggested cautiously. "Or you are as solid as we have been telling you, not weak as you thought."

Fen considered. "Maybe. It's muddy and tiring and I really wish I could get really drunk right now instead of just tipsy." She laid down fully, pulling a pillow over her face and screaming into it. The sound was muffled, but at least it was real. And safer than just holding it in, with everything that could be waiting to harm her. "It's so frustrating!"

"So sorry." Dorian and Anders spoke in tandem, then glanced at each other briefly.

Vhen removed the pillow, considering the men. "You two realize you make life bearable for me, don't you?" Dorian laughed, but Anders just stammered. "Yes you silly man, you too! I didn't expect to actually LIKE you when you were described to me. As complimentary as..." She stalled. "Sorry."

"It's...ok." Anders was slightly surprised to find it really was. "I...trust you. I didn't want to after what happened to Aeris." Her name made him hurt for a second: beautiful, perfect Aeris Hawke who was gone and wouldn't come back. His fault, not Vhen. "But I understand now that I had a larger part to play in that than you." Vhen frowned and opened her mouth to protest, then shut it quickly. Anders was able to continue, "I still dont know if I can talk about her myself, but I can hear her name without cringing."

Fan'vhenan nodded. "She was very direct in her description of you and who you were. I didn't expect to like you, but you quickly became someone I trusted. It wasn't just the dragon. Dragons." Anders sat on the bed beside the other two as the elf hit the Tevinter Mage on the shoulder. "And you! How would I even tie a lace without you!"

"No idea."

"Haha. I guess what I mean to say is you are the brothers I should never have had and I couldn't be happier." She turned her back to Dorian. "Can you get this corset thing off me? It looked nice but whatever the seamstress used for boning is killing me."

"Dragon bone I imagine," Anders joked. "You created an over-abundance of scrap in it."

Dorian inspected the corset. "Actually-you're right. It IS dragon bone."

"Maker's breath," Anders cursed, rolling his eyes. "That's ridiculous."

"My ribs heartily agree."

With the mental turmoil, Anders decided to spend the night with Vhen in expectations of nightmares. He didn't lay down; his very presence seemed to keep the demons at bay most nights, so he settled in the over-stuffed couch she had acquired. Both slept soundly through the night. Too soundly. Getting up too late to have any option of sneaking out.

By afternoon there were rumors everywhere in Skyhold. Anders was frustrated. Dorian was livid. Vhen was amused. Still...

"What now?" Dorian hissed. "I've done everything I can to protect her reputation, told unwanted truths, and with one night of drinking you unravel it!"

Anders sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Not good enough. How do we make this right?"

"I do have...one idea." Anders almost cackled. If Dorian had been paying attention it would have scared him.

"And that is?"

"Down to the hall with me a moment?"

Dorian followed Anders' lead, curious where this was going. They stooped in the entry, near Varric, with an open door. Anders grasped both Dorian's hands in his. "Take a deep breath."

"Why would I..?"

The question was cut off by a pair of lips smashing against Dorian's own. Anders' lips. And was the blonde talented at this game! Dorian felt his head get fuzzy with it, curling his arms around the other man's neck and latching on. Sure he wasn't interested that way...much...but there was no denying the steam and enjoyment rolling between them for that moment. Dorian dared to kiss back. Anders' lips were soft. Sweet.

The kiss lasted another few seconds before Varric's clapping brought them apart. "Well done boys," he acknowledged.

Dorian looked in Anders' eyes. They were smirking. "Aren't you...weren't you...don't you..?" Confusion.

"I am not so rare. I loved one woman. I like men. Does it matter?"

"No. I suppose not." Coy.

But even when Anders left Dorian couldn't help but taste...was that cinnamon on his lips?


	5. Chapter 5

If nothing else, the charade with Dorian allowed Anders a great reason to spend copious amounts of time in the rotunda pouring over the recent memories. They were slightly shielded, but sloppy, like someone very powerful didn't believe anybody could track him in the Fade. That, or he actually wanted to be found. Dorian was confident the answer was in Solas' pride, but Anders wasn't so sure. He recognized the images he saw from the past: the turmoil, the sleeplessness, the uncertainty. He had seen it in himself not long ago.

Anders came to hate this room. However he understood the man who'd taken it as his own. At least to a point. Joy, redemption, a chance to start again...devolving into uncertainty, doubt, and finally his own brand of despair. A very horrible version, stronger than anything Anders was used to sensing. No wonder Cole had avoided this place as much as possible! It could be oppressing.

It took most of a week concentrating to fill in the blanks. Unfortunately it happened late in the night, and Dorian was just up in the loft, when Anders popped upright with a shout that would make a bar wench blush. It wasn't possible, couldn't be plausible, didn't make sense; this was worse, must worse than he'd imagined, though it explained the strength in the Fade and so many other things, but it couldn't be. It was the one thing that had potential to hurt Vhen all the more. Anders repeated the curse again, and looked up to see Dorian's confused face peering down.

"What was that?"

Anders paled. "I...found him." He paused. "And too much more."

"Like?"

"Why he...did...things. I think. It's muddled but...I can't make it out too clearly. Just a suspicion I guess you might say."

"How bad?"

"He tried to change the world." The blonde shook his head. "It never works well. So he's trying to...change it back. I think."

Dorian paused. "Did he blow up another chantry? Is he your long lost twin or something?"

It was haunting to see Anders shaking his head so somberly. "I only started a revolution. He...was much worse."

Nnnn. Ooo. Nnnn. Ooo. Nnnn. Oooo.

Not quite a week later, Vhen trailed behind her three companions with her nose wrinkled. Sure SOME snow was fun, but between Emprise, and especially the cold trek after Haven, large amounts of it were not her favorite. She'd actually spent much of her childhood being shielded from the cold, and as an adult the places she had been sent were typically based on quietness and stillness- crunchy snow was very bad for that. She considered breaking one of her flame flasks just to stay truly warm. It seemed like that would just be a waste though; even wreathed in fire, she was sure she would somehow still manage to be freezing cold.

Vhen glared ahead at Anders. He seemed at home in these northern, cold Anderfels. Heck it was home, she realized. Cold, uncomfortable, undelightful- but this would be where he was from originally. Ugg.

"Are you sure you can't tell me the reason I'm trudging up a mountain in hip-deep snow?"

Iron Bull grabbed the elf by her waist as she protested. He gripped her and put her on his shoulders, much to her amusing dismay. Bull had a self-satisfied grin but looked ahead at the mages. "It IS a valid question, you know." His one-eyed glare did make at least Dorian pause.

"There is something I desperately need in one of these caves," Anders said from the front. "It's more difficult to place than I had imagined." The frown was in his voice. Dorian shook his head, mumbling under his breath.

That was when the snowball hit Anders in the head.

"That's for being evasive," Vhen announced from her perch atop Bull's shoulders. Another flew right into Dorian's face...how he'd missed it even he wasn't sure. "And that's for helping him with...whatever he's being evasive about. Three months, Anders. I thought we were FRIENDS. Friends don't drag friends into snowdrifts!"

"They also don't make them fight dragons near constantly, but you do me."

"At least dragons aren't cold." She snuffled. "Mostly."

"No, more furnace-with-wings like," Dorian supplied.

"I like fighting dragons boss."

"Thank you Bull." She beamed. "See. Someone appreciates adventures."

"Then consider this an adventure, amici," Dorian asked as Anders scanned the area again. Nothing. He pressed on.

"Can't we at least make camp up there..." Vhen pointed up. "Acquaint ourselves with whoever has set up that fire."

Anders looked ahead and groaned. Of course he'd be using magic, and the perceptive rogue would catch the wisps that weren't quite right for clouds. Well, it would either be someone to meet, or...HIM. Either way, it should shut Vhen's mouth.

Two tents were set around the small fire the group approached. Bull went first, hand on his giant sword, as he called out to anyone there. Nothing.

Anders sighed. "Come on. It's been a full day of snow and ice and we just...wanted...to...no." A concerned head of blazing white hair peered out of a tent and the blonde Mage was immediately on the ground clasping his chest like his heart was about to explode on him. Tears started to run down his cheeks as the owner ran out of her accommodation and knelt at his side.

Aeris Hawke reached out to Anders, wiping his tears away and clutching him close. "It's ok," she assured. "I'm really here. Anders, it's me, and I'm here."

"How is that possible?" Vhenan sounded awed, but maybe a little confused and skeptical. "How did you survive?"

Hawke blinked. "Wasn't that you with me? I mean, I was alone a very long time, but then...it was your Fade presence, I'm sure of it."

Vhen collected herself. "About three months ago, Anders separated from Justice. It may have been him."

Hawke went silent, gaping. "Anders?"

"It's true, little bird. I'm my own charming self."

Aeris laughed. "And here I was afraid you were moping or stretching too thin. I guess Justice took a liking to me after all."

Vhen calmed. "So. You're back." She laxed visibly.

Anders looked to the woman he had come to look on as a sister. He straightened- though refused to let his Aeris go. "Vhen. Come here."

The elf girl blushed. "I...no, have your time Anders."

"It's that or I get up, and I think my bird here would pout." He kissed her cheek, tender as he had rarely been before. Aeris wrapped an arm around his neck protectively. "Don't make me move right now. I'll probably fall flat on my rear and injure it or my face and mar my handsome looks."

"By the Dread Wolf! Fine!" She stomped over, sitting beside the duo in the one area cleared of snow. "Are you happy now?"

Hawke looked on curiously, unsure what was going on. "Aeris, do you consider inquisitor Fen'vhenan Lavellan responsible for you getting left in the Fade?"

The ashen-haired woman appeared to consider, then snapped her fingers. "Actually I asked to stay because I was a bit muddled at the time. Still think it was right but...you know, too self-sacrificing the way I went about it. Should have just ran to the blighter without asking permission. Why do you ask?"

Vhen colored even brighter. "Point made lethallan."

Anders nodded. "Good." Then he considered Hawke. "I'm so very happy you are here bird, but you are not what I was looking for or who I had hoped to find."

The moment the words were out of Anders' mouth the other tent opened. The occupant was very familiar.

Vhen stood up swiftly. "Nope." She walked out of the clearing, away from the warmth of the fire, and away from the protection of her group. Dorian made to follow, but for the first time she glared back with hate and warning towards him. She just kept going.

Bull looked at the new arrival unhappily. Dorian looked about fuming behind his disappointment at being dismissed. "Well Anders," the Tevinter grumbled, "we found him."

"Only because I wanted to be found. For now." The look on Solas was far too smug.


	6. Chapter 6

Hawke waited until the rest of the group had finished gawking to pull Anders into her tent. It was small, and they had to curl in together, but it was warm and oddly intimate. They lay on their sides and tied the door, marveling at seeing each other.

"So,"Aeris started, "this is really you. You you I mean. Just you."

Anders brightened, reaching. "Just me. No ghost with a crush involved. And you're...Maker, you're actually here." He found himself having to roll on his back. "This is going to take getting used to almost as much as the voice getting out of my head."

Aeris seemed to consider him. He wasn't the man she remembered, but he was. He was more the man she had found in their rare moments together: feeling, funny, and painfully honest. That last was refreshing.

"So you and the inquisitor..."

"Not you too! She's like...a sister." He hastily added, "A crazy, frustrating, unattractive sister." Then he shot up. "Vhen! Dammit, she left off, and I didn't go after..."

"Anders. She's not gone far. Just to the next clearing." Her nose wrinkled. "She's really, really upset. Pissed."

Anders looked at her. "How do you know?"

"Picked it up while fighting for my life I reckon." She shuddered. "I can sense in a wide range now, as long as it has a Fade presence. One...side effect. The only side effect, actually. Not too terrible I suppose."

"We have a lot to discuss," Anders sighed. "We should start again. From scratch. I love you, but I understand now how to love. So many things to tell you, but some of it is...sensitive. I don't know how to..." He turned to look at her again, their eyes meeting. "I joined the Inquisition, in such a way that I am intimately entangled in its ranks. If I leave Vhen's side...my life is forfeit."

"Oh. Was that wise?"

"Honestly? Smarter than most choices I've made." He continued sitting up, making to exit. "I...I need to talk to her. I may have made a horrible mistake." He bit his lip, then left fully. "Actually. No. I didn't.""

Hawke watched as he left, feeling oddly proud. She opened the flap, watching the scene unfold.

Solas was still just standing, though he seemed shaken by something the Tevinter had said. Anders got in between them, looking to the elf man.

"Well. You are...'Solas' I presume."

"I am."

"I know you're a fade-walker. I take it I have you to thank for my bird's return."

"Yes." More smug.

"Then I guess I really can't hurt you the way I was planning." He glared, and Solas seemed suddenly uneasy. Apparently he hadn't counted on what had blossomed with Vhen. "I am still going to make it easier for Dorian though."

Dorian's eyes shone. Anders cast a brief debilitating spell, walking off. Then the Tevinter began with the added frost and cruelty, while Bull grinned on and suggested areas to hit harder. Aeris watched in shock- then considered if the members of the inquisition treated Solas this way it must be merited somehow.

Meanwhile Anders was walking towards the clearing Aeris indicated. He found Vhen shuddering there in the cold, though she turned at his approach.

"Go away, harellan." The comment hurt, but Anders did what he could to shave the pain off. He came up closer instead. He put a hand on her shoulder, even as she pushed it away. He persisted until she just turned, glaring. "You were looking for him."

"Dorian and I both were."

"You knew he was here."

"Suspected." This and do much more. "Look, I..."

"You get no say."

"Stop. Vhen, do you think I have anything other than your best interests at heart? Or that Dorian does?"

As Fen stood, shaky, Solas wandered towards them. He saw them first, and ducked behind the remains of a tree. He considered going back, but once he was down realized he hadn't healed enough to be willing to get back up. Instead he listened into the duo.

"I understand what you were doing Anders. I still trust you. But could you have at least mentioned you were looking for him? Or at least your...suspicions?"

"I'm sorry...lethallan." Solas caught the mispronunciation, saw Vhen soften at his attempt. He should go, shouldn't be here. He had no right anymore. Then the blonde added, "You needed him, and I wasn't sure you'd agree to my search if I told you."

"You're right." Her voice was chilled, but not toward Anders. At all. "Harellan anen abelas. Traitor without sorrow. Merciless. There has to be another way to do...whatever you want him to do."

"Dorian and I both agreed this is the only real way. I'm sorry."

"And what is it you are asking of him?"

Silence. "You said you still trust me, yes?"

"Anders." Her eyes flashed danger. "What are you hiding? You don't HIDE things. That was our deal."

"Take it up with Dorian. He wants to approach...Solas first."

Vhen actually cursed. A true, human curse. She even leaned into Anders' arms, letting him catch her. "I won't go against the both of you. Just promise to tell me if you need my help?"

He hugged her close. "I won't get into trouble. He won't get into trouble. We won't let each other get into trouble."

"Not even on my account." It was a demand. "Ever."

Solas was surprised by the pause. This was Hawke's love, after all! He wouldn't risk himself for another woman...

But the answer came. "I can't do that, Vhen. Don't make me try. You're my best friend, and worth fighting for." He kissed her forehead. "Anyone else would have killed me outright. Without the things you did for me it would have been a mercy. I...I love you, like the big sister I don't even begin to deserve. I want you to be genuinely happy. To have hope."

"Esthelas dana abelas, lethallan. Hope became sorrow. It's too bitter an herb now. I doubt I could even think of swallowing it." Solas scrunched his nose in distaste. Her words were spoken well, but coldly. She was changed. He has changed her. It was an unsavory feeling, realizing how wrong he had been. He was still getting used to it, quicker now hearing them. "I think I gave my hope to the inquisition, Anders. After he left it felt demanded; I had nothing left. You know that better than anyone but Dorian! The only thing I have left to give is my life, and truly if they want it the gods- damned inquisition is welcome to it!" She was in tears now, folded into the blonde mage's embrace as he just held her.

"I can't tell you much, Vhen. But you know I've been where he is, made mistakes that took me to the brink. I promise that it isn't as easy for him as it seems to be. I can say that at least. Whatever happens next will be for the best. Dorian and I will be there for you, my dear. I promise. Your life is one of the most precious things there is. We wouldn't want you to just let it go. Solas wouldn't either-even if he can't show it. He reminds me a lot of who I was, actually, before Aeris. Before you."

"So I hear." The slender elf looked up, a true smile. "If there was only one real miracle I had left in me, I'm glad to have used it to make you whole again. And I am grateful to that cursed man for at least correcting a mistake that was mine to make. I suppose I'll have to say so sometime."

"That you will." Anders laughed lightly. "Look, Vhen, I'm sorry I didn't speak to you."

"I'm sorry I got upset."

"You have every right." Anders drew away. "Let's get back to camp."

Solas snuck back to full hiding, the other two heading back past him. And suddenly he wondered what business the mages might have with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Fen'vhenan walked into camp and immediately went up to Dorian. Before he could open his mouth she touched his arm and just nodded. Relief washed through the Tevinter; she had forgiven him, and least for now.

"Where..?" She gestured around.

"Healing himself I wouldn't doubt," Bull supplied from where he set up the second of their tents. "Vint there's got a serious punch when he wants to."

Vhen couldn't help the dark giggle that exited her mouth. "Well then. I...Dorian, is it alright if we..." Her voice trailed off, but she knew he would catch her meaning. She didn't trust her dreams tonight, and she had a feeling Anders would be preoccupied.

Hawke looked atAnders. "You may as well curl up with me, Serrah Anders. Warmer."

"By all means. Looks like just that one left then, Bull. Can I help?"

"You get cozy with your lady love Mage. I'm fine."

Anders sent a meaningful look to Dorian, a question, to which the Mage answered, "Us too. No worries."

"Still." Anders grabbed Hawke at the waist, kissing her. "Shall we take first watch together bird? Is like the chance to catch up."

"I suppose so." She warmed at the touch, forcing herself not to blush. So soon after reuniting, and he was already more demonstrative than ever. It felt like bliss.

The other three went to sleep quickly, leaving Anders and his Aeris to spend the night chatting. Mostly joking. He explained how he came to the Inquisition, and she filled him in on the time she had spent prior to being caught in the Fade- clearly explaining she wasn't ready to discuss the Fade or what happened afterwards. He tread lightly, letting her have the freedom.

When the watch was near over, Solas returned to in rapt conversation. It was in whispers, spoken so near to the other their noses practically touched. They giggled, an inside joke having made them laugh, and the elf couldn't help but feel his chest tighten. He noticed the lack of tents and realized someone else was sharing- was it Vhenan? And why did that make his heart ache?

"Go rest," he suggested. Aeris popped up, bright red, though her partner just nodded.

"I'll be a quick moment," Anders promised.

Hawke went to their tent, understanding the need for what privacy could be afforded.

"So," Solas started, "what exactly is going on with you and Vhen?"

"She's a friend. A VERY good friend I would do anything to help." The blonde paused, considering his next words before stating, "That includes sifting through your mess, Fen'harel."

Solas shuddered. "How do you know that name? Or me for that matter?"

"The name? I knew of it already. I'm a close friend of Vhen's remember. The Wolf is a part of her. As for you being...yourself...you weren't very subtle. Cole must have known but stayed silent. I am familiar with spirits, so the connection was tenuous to me."

Solas groaned. "I was sloppy."

"Or somewhere inside you wanted to be found. I'm glad I could find you." Here the blonde gestured for Solas to sit. "Hawke. You...retrieved her?"

"I was able to find her in the Fade. I knew Vhen felt leaving the Champion behind was a failure. I know how failure can feel, so..." He shrugged. Actually shrugged, like it was a small thing he had done. "I found one eluvian and created what portal I could."

"I...thank you. It's not enough, but I can say it."

Solas nodded. "I got her soon after leaving, spent the last few months helping her regain herself. My plan had been to leave her in a village close to the visions I left for...I thought Cole, or maybe Dorian. You were one element I did not expect."

"Nobody expects me." Anders grinned loosely. "Now. If you still feel the way I think you do about Vhen, I think we might me more even than I initially implied."

"I'm sure your help guiding her here has been invaluable."

"That's not quite what I meant." Anders was again silent a moment, thoughtful. "You owe a lot more to Dorian though. It's his to tell. I can only explain the theory and what I see. He can tell you...the reality. The danger." Anders sighed, heavy. "All I can say is you owe her the truth, Fen'harel. At least give her that."

Solas considered. "What if she can't handle it?"

The human laughed. "She's tougher than you credit. She only shows softness to those of us she cares about, you know. To most she seems a bit heartless and cruel."

There was a long pause. Anders got up, eager to get to sleep next to his Aeris again; then he heard the scared whisper, "What if I can't handle it?"

"Then at least say that."

Solas tended the flames and thought for hours. Indecision plagued him. He could just leave, right now...but that felt like cheating. And if Vhen was in trouble he couldn't just stand aside.

She was the first out, eyes bloodshot and puffy. She looked at Solas and cringed, but didn't run off. "Get some sleep." Her voice was steel, cold and demanding.

"I'm not sure I can."

Vhen's demeanor didn't change as she went to grab the pot for heating water. She set it over the flames and silently waited until it steamed. At that point she grabbed two cups, made the beverage and pointedly handed one to the elf across from her.

Tea.

She glanced, watching what he might do. Solas grimaced but accepted the cup and sipped. It was bitter, dark- how he remembered she liked even though he hated the stuff. He sipped again- it went down easier that time. "Thank you," he managed.

Vhenan was across, stifling a giggle. "Welcome." She caught herself finally and sighed. "So. I...ummm...thank you. For Hawke."

"I had an opportunity."

"Yes. Right." He ha to admit she had learned the smug, knowing grin well in his absence.

"So. Dorian?"

"He's become invaluable. A brother."

"Ah." His nose wrinkled. "He always was a bit- close to you. I'm glad he was there."

"You weren't." Ah, there was the bitterness.

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"I...am not who I said."

"THAT was obvious." She chuckled into her tea. "I've had do many thoughts, all of them ludicrous. But...please. If what you said was true, if any part of us was real, I at least want to know who you are." Her eyes pleaded, and Solas was reminded of the comment about her weakening only for those she cared about. It melted him. After all this time, she still...

"I am elvhenen, one of the ancient ones. I slept so long I had little of my power. We were considered gods once, but I realize now all were managed to be was cruel masters."

Vhen shuddered, her breath suddenly shallow and quick. She worked to control it, managing to speak. "That...was one of my crazier theories." She met his eyes. "What is your name then?"

"Solas is fine."

"No. I...need to know." She pulled at the pendant she wore beneath every amulet: a tooth. "Tell me." She already knew. She'd seen him look, heard him rail at the stories shed told. His words had to confirm it.

Solas put his head down. Every bitter, cruel drop of tea was gone from his cup. Must have been better than speaking. He met her gaze, begging him to free her, to speak the truth. So he did.

"I am your Dread Wolf, da'len."

Fen's response was not as he expected. She grit her teeth, her face screwed in emotion, before she let out a chortle just low enough not to wake the others. "Thank you, Fen'harel, for that courtesy." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she wondered at the irony. To serve a master all this time, only to find all that time she was really linked to...it was too much, yet easy to take in. Apparently. "You can sleep with a healthy conscience. As of now you have never lied to me. Go. Rest. I have it from here."

Solas went to sleep. He'd felt compelled to at that, though he didn't understand why. He was still mulling over her words when he drifted into blissfully dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time sun had begun it's true rise, Vhen had made tea and some warm campfire biscuits. Cooking calmed her, and kept her busy while her mind roiled with the latest development.

Vhen was never a normal Dalish after all. She was raised as an outcast, someone to call upon to do things the keeper couldn't admit needed doing. It was why she'd been picked for the enclave, why she had decided...

Brushing the thought away Vhen smiled as Dorian came out first just like clockwork. He grabbed his biscuit and tea before bringing the flames back to a true blaze. Vhen sat beside him, her own meal in hand, reading over his shoulder as he pulled out a book she hadn't seen before that moment: a book on dream walking.

"Really?"

"I've become intrigued. You provide a marvelous chance for study anyway."

"Aren't my dreams a little violent, lethallan?"

"And I'm finely attuned to them now. I'm curious about other applications."

Vhen shrugged. "I suppose I understand that."

Bull exited to see the two enraptured in study, Vhen actually following the complicated Tevinter script perfectly even if she had to ask numerous questions on the magic within. Dorian admitted they were good questions, and he only knew some of her answers himself. The quenari found the breakfast pieces and grabbed some bread himself, sitting to begin the morning weapon maintainence.

Solas awoke to see Dorian and Bull dismantling their part of the campsite while Vhen cleaned up the few pieces if cookware. She tossed him a biscuit- though she neglected to hand over any tea this time. He nodded, tasting the bread only to find it was dipped in some sweet honey. So good. He'd forgotten how much he missed Vhen's cooking, wrapped up in all the other things he missed.

Anders and Aeris came out last looking very disheveled but happy. Both tried to maintain an aire of calm, but the glee passed through anyway. Vhen just smiled, and Anders happily began his daily routine of checking and remixing their potions.

Aeris, and even Solas, had to admit the quartet had a good flow. By the time they had finished up packin their things the four had perfectly clean and preserved weapons, full potions, and left no trace but the fire put they had been there at all.

"Hawke." Vhen's voice was calm, but had the strength of command and presence. "I take it you are coming with us?"

"Assuredly." She grabbed Anders' arm possessively.

"And you?" She specifically did not call the elf by name, but she turned to him. "Where is your path?"

"I...may I travel with you a short while?"

"I suppose so since you did us the courtesy of letting us use your fire overnight." She pointed downhill. "There should be a Dalish camp that way if my memories serve. It will give us better protection tonight to stay near them."

The camp was a half-day journey. On arrival the Dalish all looked at the approaching group; whispers wove amongst them.

Vhen waited until the keeper arrived. She came alone, and mostly away from the rest of the clan. It was a female, tall and slender with thick black hair and very subtle valleslin. She considered them a moment before speaking softly.

"Harellan. I know you."

Solas gave a start, wondering what this woman saw, before the keeper took out the token of a wolf from her pocket and tossed it to Vhen. Then he was just confused. Vhen suddenly rubbed at her wrists, which Solas now saw had bracers with the sigil of a wolf upon them. While her eyes darkened, she nodded to the woman. She pocketed the token even as she said, "You must have me mistaken with someone else."

The elder nodded slow. "Ma'abelas. You are cold and tired. Let me offer the area on the other side of the slow river."

"Thank you, hahren." Fen'vhenan made a show of deference, then stepped away. Her main companions followed, Hawke getting the point when Anders taped her shoulder. Only Solas remained, confused by the goings on, slowly following the others.

After camp was made and dinner served- made again by Vhen, this time with a few hares she managed to snare- the female elf became very quiet. She checked her daggers multiple times, and glared at them; while conversation went on around her, Vhen remained silent, and while Dorian seemed to understand and animatedly shift attention away it was obvious.

When the sun had been down an hour she left without a word.

Solas looked at Dorian and Anders pointedly. "What just happened?"

"What..? Oh. OH. You were gone before we made contact with the other tribes weren't you." Dorian laughed. "Didn't you know? The inquisitor is the equivalent of their bogeyman!"

"What?"

"Dorian." Anders' voice was warning, though a quiet one.

"She's the agent of what they consider some dark god. I know she's talked about it with you before, hasn't she?"

Solas shook his head. He'd actually forgotten, or at least put aside what it meant. He'd never seen her in action, so it had always been a bit theoretical. Unreal. Yet now he understood what it meant. "We discussed it, but I didn't think she'd ever..."

"Believe me, she's done a lot of wolf's work." That was Anders, looking into the flame. "When the clans call, she answers the needs. I've never asked what they need, but..."

Dorian chortled. "It's bloody usually. We know that."

Dorian remained sentinel when the others went to sleep. Solas slept ill. Wolf's work. He knew the term. It was those horrible things nobody could take responsibility for, that were attributed to the Dread Wolf. He knew she'd been raised for that, but hadn't really imagined she had killed. In his name. It made him feel dizzy, and he was about to get physically sick. He just started to poke his head out the tent flap when he saw her return. She was covered in blood, and had a very hard expression on.

Solas decided he'd best just turn, swallowing down the need to vomit and closing the flap. He did listen though.

"Fen!" Dorian was rushing, hurriedly. "Let me get Anders."

"Let him rest. It's not my blood, lethallan." He heard a hiss as Dorian helped her pull the armor off. "Mostly."

"To the stream then." Solas heard them slip in the water, splashing lightly. "What was it this time? Children? Grandparents?"

"A group of young hunters had started overtaxing the area. Poaching for trophies. Keeper had been warning them all year." The tiredness left, her voice lightening. "They had some raw talent. It was a challenge."

Dorian admonished her as they moved back to the flame. "You know if they were before your throne you'd show them mercy."

"They had their chance. They had sworn again, Dorian, to a Keeper they hold in high regard. She sent me when they couldn't hold that up. No third chances, you know. Besides I wasn't hired as the inquisitor tonight, I was hired as the wolf. And he has no mercy." She seemed to stretch, her breath hitching. "Dorian! It's fine! If you must, grab one of the bandages and some elfroot but leave it be."

"It's along the whole side Fen. Please let someone look at it who knows what they're seeing!"

She seemed to sigh. "Leave Anders be, Dorian. If you really must...grab Solas."

A pause. "You're serious."

"Yes. Anders has a little happiness here, until we return, and I want him to relish it, because there will be nothing but talk at Skyhold. He'll be back toy agent, and she'll have to be the Champion, and there won't be time to just be themselves. Let it be."

Silence. "I'll get Solas."

Dorian approached and opened the flap tentatively to find the elf already gathering a few things. "I caught my name," he admitted. "How can I help?"

Dorian shook his head. "We're going to have a nice talk after this. First, though..." He lowered his voice, "do you have anything to keep her mind from the Fade when she passes out?"

Solas nodded. "I take it you'll explain later."

"I will."

They stepped out, and Solas saw her. She was wet and damp all over, even her hair slicked back, but the only mark on her was on the side just below her breast band. It was deep, and dark, and Solas immediately recognized it as poisoned. "I got it," he assured, kneeling at her side. "First though, let's get some tea going."

There was disbelief in Vhen's voice. "Tea?"

"My special blend," Solas offered. Lavellan sighed, but still accepted that she was going to drink whatever she was given.

Solas began tentatively probing, using small tendrils of magic to slow the spread and understand what was wrong. Once that was done the water was nice and boiling, allowing him to mix the herbs and force it down Vhen even as she grumbled. The grumbling ended soon, and Dorian found himself at her opposite side catching and then holding her sleeping form.

"I've gotten rid of any danger," Solas reported. "It was a simple poison, designed more to make her unwieldy."

Dorian nodded, though he kept her close. "I hate nights like this. Thank you."

"What's wrong with the Fade? Is it...dangerous for her?"

Dorian laughed humorlessly. "Dangerous. She's attacked any night she's in turmoil. Which has been...most nights since you left."

"But her defenses..."

"Anders confirmed they were obliterated. Probably in the final battle. I've been her defense- well, Anders and myself." Solas watched as the Tevinter shifted slightly, pulling her head into his lap. "Don't suppose you can sneak into my tent there and grab a blanket for her? Don't want her catching a chill."

Solas was almost immediately back with two, draping one around Dorian's shoulders and laying the other one lightly around Vhenan. As he did, he felt her grasp for his hand, a small whimper as he tried to back away. Dorian looked on, surprised- especially when he gave his, only to have her drop it and reach again for Solas. He sighed. Loudly.

"I..." Solas had no idea what to say.

"No, it explains a lot. I thought it might be you she's been reaching for when she sleeps." Dorian smoothed her hair. "Look, I'm not the kind to claim I understand any of this. But we need your help. I don't understand barriers of this magnitude at all, and Anders says he's out of his league. I'm guessing that it isn't the easiest thing to do but...for her? Can you stay long enough to get it fixed at least?"

It would take weeks. Solas knew that. His mission had waited- but it could maybe wait a little longer. He pulled up a spot beside the duo, and let Vhen grasp his hand. Somehow it felt right.


	9. Chapter 9

Solas returned with the group to Skyhold, getting grudging permission from the inquisitor. In the end she spent the trip back not talking to him after waking up to find him asleep across her lap. It was extremely uncomfortable for everyone. Meanwhile, Solas spent the nights in the Fade trying to figure out why her barriers had collapsed in on themselves when he knew full well that should be impossible.

He hadn't been THAT weak when he rebuilt them after the anchor invaded her original, natural defenses.

Fen'vhenan herself got more agitated as she went. She knew her brother-types meant well but they still hadn't talked, and now her crazy, apparently ANCIENT ex-boyfriend was along for the ride. She wound up staying with Bull mostly- sometimes Hawke would even join them, being comfortable around those of the Qun.

The best, though, was arriving at Skyhold to a letter from Divine Victoria. Cassandra was blunt and non-descriptive in her writing but the contents made Vhen choke. If the note didn't swear her to secrecy in the same breath Vhen would have shared the heady laugh with Dorian.

Yes, Cassandra's letter made Vhen feel infinitely better.

Vhen stuffed Solas into Morrigan's old haunt by the garden, keeping him fair out of her daily sight. And then she stressed Vivienne out by forcing her to make ready for Cassandra's visit. The look on the woman's face was exquisite.

Two days later the Divine Cassandra arrived, looking miserable under too much pomp and circumstance. Vhen restrained her laugh as she guided the woman to her quarters and gave her a once over.

"Please tell me you have pants and a tunic hidden away here? You and I can just...hide here in comfort, yes?"

Vhen laughed. "Cullen sent up the trunk you left. You are my guest of honor, and will of course have the guest quarters attached to my drawing room. Dinner will be brought to us since we have serious matters to discuss."

"Thank the Maker for horse shite excuses," Cassandra sighed, going to the trunk and stripping immediately.

"No lies here. I seriously think you've gone mental." Vhenan chuckled as she poured wine for both of them. "Are you sure about your decision? I'm willing to spare them, but...is this...wise?"

"I can think of nobody more suited to the tasks."

"Trained mabaris mayhaps?" Vhen joked. "Won't there be some clamoring with your Hands being...male?"

"I'm changing things. I know they can help. I'd have asked Leliana, but it is past time she lay down her burden as Justinia wanted. She's happier here anyway."

"I suppose." The Dalish handed a cup over, drinking deep from her own. "I guess Cullen would be worth fighting for even. But...Varric? Is this because he will be a good spymaster, or so you can keep him writing your stories, Divine?"

Cassandra almost spit out the mouthful of drink she hadn't swallowed, stammering a bit and glowing bright red. Vhen just laughed, sipping her own.

"My part is not in question inquisitor. But you have already lost many companions, and I know these two are dear to you. Will you part with them?"

Vhen paused. Both Cullen and Varric were dear friends; both also were closer to Cassandra than to her. "It is hard considering I was going to relieve Leliana next month," Vhen admitted, "but Sera was-is-a Jenny. She is more than capable. As for Cullen...I've thought since I got your note and believe I already have a more than suitable replacement. As long as she doesn't mind me dragging the love of her life all over creation."

Cassandra's eyebrow raised. "So there is truth to the rumors? Champion Hawke is back?"

"And back to her old self," Vhen added. "I was going to talk with her soon, but given Anders' position..."

The elf trailed off. Her glass was empty, so she refilled it. "I'll make sure she's happy here."

The two talked about nothing, drinking and laughing for hours over dinner and more drinks. Cassandra knew her limits, and allowed herself to surpass them in good company.

It wasn't until hours after dinner Dorian realized how much alcohol had gone upstairs and got concerned. He rushed up- if Vhen got inebriated, who knew what kind of danger might find her...

When he got there, there were several jugs empty on the table. Cassandra was asleep on one of the couches, obviously quite happily inebriated, and Vhen was out on the balcony looking over Skyhold. She didn't even turn around before commenting in Tevinter. Her pronunciation had grown beautiful- clipped and calm, just like it should be.

((The conversation here will be translated since the language isn't fully available- even if it is noted as a living language.))

"It is pretty, isn't it? Deceptively calm."

"You've been practicing, friend."

"I practice a lot of things, especially those close to my heart, my dear friend." She turned here, stretching a hand. "Look at it. Everyone so peaceful. I envy them sometimes, but..." She seemed to struggle for the right words, finally just returning to her vigil. Dorian stood beside her, seeing her view over the land.

"You'd get bored." He made it simple, though the true answer was much more convoluted.

"Bored." She snorted. "I'd probably lose myself."

Dorian hated unknown territory, but he knew he had to approach this. Maybe with her senses filled it would be easier. "Are you found now?"

"I am myself," Vhen responded. "Do you doubt that?"

"Solas."

She snorted. A true laugh. "He's the lost one, amici."

"I wish I could make you free of him." He kissed her right hand gently. "Could I do anything to help you?"

Vhen grasped both his hands, looking in Dorian's eyes. She knew he would do anything for her, his kind heart bending to her aide as always. If she asked it... She smiled, bitterly; if only it wouldn't make them both miserable. "The heart wants what the heart wants, Altus." She stressed his title, noting his cringe as she reminded him exactly why he'd left home. From there she softened and lapsed back into the common Ferelden. "Thank you brother. For desiring to help."

He brushed her perfect braid back, smoothly, and returned to her language as well. "Shall I at least stay? In this state..."

"I have no state."

"But the wine?"

"You hadn't realized? It's not your warnings, but myself that keeps me sober. I'm immune to it's effects, along with the most common poisons. Nothing to affect the mind remember? I just barely get a buzz right after!" She peeked over to her guest. "The Divine Victoria does not seem to share my dilemma."

Dorian let a real smile bloom. "No she does not. I'll leave you then- but do let me know anything I can do amici. I mean it."

"Thank you," was the only response Vhen could manage.

That night Vhen wrapped herself up in her dream. There were a few nights like this, when she was perfectly calm and at peace with herself. When that happened she knew to expect...

"Da'len."

She turned to the spirit with a huge grin and addressed him. "Papa." He indeed appeared as her last memories of her father, and in their discussions he had asked to be addressed and even treated as such. She approached quickly with a hug; even if it wasn't her father, he had earned to right to be her guide. "It has been a while."

"Your nights have been tormented. For that I am sorry."

"It is not your doing. I learned something uncomfortable hahren, and couldn't process it."

"Tell me da'len, and we will make sense of it together."

The spirit sat with her as Fen'vhenan told all, allowing herself tears. "Fen'harel is a man papa. More that that, he is the one that so expertly broke my heart."

The patting and calming abruptly stopped. "He...is?"

"Yes."

"Oh da'len! I should have guessed!" He held her tighter. "I am so sorry. I should have guessed the truth."

Vhen looked up, suddenly very aware that this would not truly be her papa. "Do you know him?"

"That doesn't matter. But this is good, yes? He will help you close your dreams."

Vhenan didn't sense the other approaching, nosy presence looking around her dream for clues. Solas had been looking for answers as she slept, and felt the strong but alien presence; fearing for her, he drew closer and now saw where she sat with the spirit. It was odd; once he thought only he made friends like this, but this one had even adopted a fatherly form for her. He was surprised.

"Will you still visit me then hahren?"

"Mayhaps. Depends on the Wolf."

Vhen laughed. "He won't bother it."

"You don't know that child." The spirit seemed to look across right at Solas, disapproving of the intrusion for an instant before softening. "I know he's in your true dreams on the rare occasion you get them."

"Only hurts more," she murmured. "Papa. I...can I trust you?"

The spirit paused. "You know the answer."

Vhen frowned. "At least you are honest that you tell me so little! I... I think I'm slipping. I can feel it. I don't think it's just HIS returning. It's like I'm spread thinner now. I can't keep doing it, and there is nothing to give me strength."

"Think da'len. Close your eyes and conjure what you know would bring you joy, if only for a short while."

Vhen did as asked, though her lips quivered. Solas saw a smokey figure appear before her, a weak estimation of his form. He gritted his teeth- after all this time? Before it could form he stepped forward quietly and brushed the smoke aside. The spirit nodded, slowly; Solas felt it better now, stronger, but that could wait. Instead he took her wrist, forcing a smile as he whispered, "Open your eyes emma lath."

"But this isn't real." Her breath hitched, head cocking as she considered the figure before her eyes.

"Who is to say what is and isn't real?" Solas stated, drawing her close. "It is close enough isn't it?"

She shuddered under his touch. "I...yes." She moved to thank her spirit friend, but he had left. She had only Solas' hands now, and he guided her a bit aways, into what seemed a flowering meadow Vhen couldn't place...

"Do you remember when I told you of Skyhold?" He tried to take her memory to happy times she would know well.

"I felt frigid, half-dead still, but when you led me out I was transformed." She smiled, it truly reaching her eyes to make them sparkle. "It actually made telling Cassandra I'd been planted at the conclave less horrid. Especially since good news was attached. You know, sorry I'm a Dalish spy, but I just saved everyone and our most intelligent Mage found somewhere to bolt off to, so get off my back already. If I'd known it was the start of a close friendship I might have been slightly more diplomatic."

Solas laughed at that with her. "Fair enough."

"Look, I...I wish things had been clearer between us. That you'd trusted me back then and told me who you were. I think...I think a lot of things." She sighed. "Fen'harel. I think now would be the right time." She closed the distance, capturing his lips in a kiss. It was soft, hesitant, much like their first. This time it was her that pulled away, and he who grabbed to draw her near again. This kiss was more demanding, like their later ones had been. She melted into the touch, her hands suddenly reaching lower than ever before. He knew he should stop her, but couldn't. His own desires were too desperate. Instead he followed suit, undressing her slowly as she did the same to him.

Half an hour later, as Vhen was putting her pants back in place, she looked over the meadow again. "This is beautiful," she admitted. "I take it...this is your memories, Solas?"

He turned with a jerk. "What?"

"You taught me that it can only be recreated. I've never seen this. So it was created by someone else. Someone gifted. I know someone like that and he's here." She shrugged. "Not that hard to figure out. I...did Dorian ask..?"

"No, this isn't what was asked of me. I just couldn't help...caring for you."

"Ah." She pulled her shirt on. "Caring." She dropped to a sitting position on the hill, bending to put her hands and head on her knees as she started to shake.

"Vhenan..."

"You have no right, Harellan." There was no anger in the voice, but steel and pain. "Yet...you have every right. Because even you, who says there is a fine line between truth and our mind's desires, said what we had...have...is real."

His heart broke right then. He ran to her, dropping by her side, but cautious of reaching for her. He hung his head low, staying on one knee. "It was my mistake. I am not who I promised I was, ma'vhenan. I relinquish my right! Do not...I don't want you to trust me anymore." With that he started to dissipate. "I made a promise to your brothers I will keep. Then I will do all I can to let you go."


	10. Chapter 10

Something grew harder in Vhen after that night. Dorian noticed immediately, and Anders shortly afterwards. It was like a switch was pulled, and she shut down. Neither missed that Solas didn't spend more than a minute in her presence anymore either. The cockiness was gone from the elder elf as well, like he had become quite suddenly ashamed of himself. When Cassandra left with Varric and Cullen, he didn't even come out of his room. He rarely did during the three days Vhen stayed put.

On the fourth Vhen announced she was going to a region she had just barely explored before now: The Emerald Graves. She said it with high caution and determination before she informed Dorian and Iron Bull they would be coming with her. She then went to her quarters, exiting moments later with a very small box and whisking through the rotunda off to the tower.

Anders and Aeris were unpacking a few boxes the Champion had requested sent up from Kirkwall. Her home had been largely untouched, her legend apparently protecting it from looters. That or Aveline and Donnic. Hard to tell really. Either way there were things to undo. Vhen leaned against the door, watching the couple for a moment before clearing her throat and making her presence known.

"Inquisitor."

"Vhen."

The two came simultaneously. Hawke actually tried to stand and greet the arrival, while Anders just waved and went back to the box of excess clinic supplies he'd had in Hawke's room set aside for their group.

"I have something for you two," Vhen announced, looking at the couple amusedly. She stepped over the mountain of moving things right up to Anders. "Open it."

As he did, a cream and orange kitten popped it's head up and leapt onto his shoulder. The blonde Mage burst into laughter. "You got us a cat?"

"Just keep him out of your travel pack, understand Anders?" As he nodded, Hawke moved slowly, reaching a hand and scratching the kitten's head. It mewed and pressed into the touch harder. "His name is Purrcival."

"Purrcival. I love it." Anders laughed. No, giggled. He also reached up and scritched the cats head, getting a loud purr. "Mommy and daddy will take good care of you!"

Vhen knew she'd already made her decision but this settled it. "Anders, I'm heading out in a couple hours." He stood then, brushing off the dust and looking for his bag. "You're going to stay here."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Help Aeris get used to the Keep. Make your home. You two are in charge while I'm gone, really. Sera is a wild card and I don't much trust Vivienne." Vhen shrugged. "Look, Anders, I need to let you know I didn't mean this to shackle you. If I had realized..."

"It's fine."

"I...appreciate what you mean. And need to let you know I've changed some Inquisition paperwork. Drastically. Against Vivienne's suggestion." She got a mischievous glint in her eye. "If something happens to me you two are officially in charge of the Inquisition."

Aeris looked stunned. So did Anders for that matter, though his broke quicker as he looked into her eyes. "Wicked girl, but do make sure that never happens. I don't think the world is ready for us to have THAT much power."

Vhen hugged him strongly, then Aeris. "I trust Anders, and you Hawke are brilliant. I don't intend to fall or fail but knowing you are both here makes me breathe a bit easier. Just in case." She turned and left them.

"Wait. Vhen...who is going if not me?"

"Someone who doesn't realize it yet."

Ten minutes later Vhen arrived at the room by the garden not even bothering to knock. She looked at Solas briefly, seeing him staring from what seemed to be a semi-permanent dip in his mattress, then tossed him his old staff. He caught it with a single hand, twirling it as a glimmer passed through his gaze.

"Emerald Graves. One hour. I could use your expertise and your magic." She seemed to consider this another moment before shaking her head. "No. You don't get the illusion of choice. Elven ruins and magic. Ancient writings. Would you like to walk or be carried, Fen'harel?"

He started for a brief moment. Her voice had rarely commanded him this way. The wolf in him growled back briefly, then everything in him acquiesced. "I'll walk, Inquisitor."

"And Harellan? If you call me by my title again I will hurt you."

Growl. "Of course, da'fen."

Vhenan sighed. At least it was something. "One hour. I'll be packing rations. See Anders about the healing supplies if you don't mind."

When the quartet moved on, Vhen was in front with Dorian right beside her. Just for fun the duo spoke in the mage's native language for the day's trek when talking to each other. It made the trip more entertaining. This changed only when Vhen started up dinner, and the stew she created was among the high points of the day's adventure. Even Solas found himself asking for seconds for once.

On arriving at their destination the mood changed. It became very business-like and quiet.

Vhen actually at ease here.

Solas much less so.

That night, Vhen slept, and found the familiar spirit with her in the Fade. "You shouldn't be here da'len."

"Why?"

"It is too close. I can't keep you safe here."

"I don't need your protection..."

"Please. IT is strong here."

"What is? I don't understand!"

"Your soul is an old one, brought when needed. When desperation will come. It is over now, it's main purpose, but you survived. It has not happened that way before." He looked around, nervous. "Perhaps it wasn't meant to happen. Still you are different. Precious. Fate should let you be, but it is cruel..."

Vhen let her eyes go glassy. "I...was meant to die?"

"No. Maybe. Who can say?"

She lowered her head. "It makes sense. I was always a weapon, a tool, and I had a use. If that use is over..."

"Don't think like that child!"

"Answer me just one thing. Is that why I feel so much...less? Why I have all the nightmares, over and over? Because I am not supposed to be here anymore?"

"I..."

"IS IT?"

"Yes." He frowned. "Your mind was ready to die and whoever saved you couldn't stop part of the process."

"Whoever saved me." She smiled. "I thank you, spirit, for your honesty so far. It was you, wasn't it?"

The way he looked back spoke volumes. "I felt you. Strong, precious, familiar. I wanted you to experience life without fear, without war. But I can't help you live, da'len."

She frowned. "I don't know what to say. I guess...if it's my fate that is strong here I could just let it claim me."

"No! It would undo everyone."

"What about me? I'm tired of feeling like a ghost." She sagged. "Can I even fight it, anyway?"

"There is a way." The words were cautious, measured. "The ancient elves, the ones your Dalish called gods, have eternal life. If you were gifted with it, or...took it..." The words became a murmur.

"I'm not asking someone to give me their godhood," Vhen replied, eyebrows questioning. "Even if I COULD find one of these...ancient..." Realization dawned. And her resulting curse made the spirit color slightly.

"I am not suggesting you ask."

Silence reigned between them. "Thank you for caring, but I can't do it. It isn't in my heart."

"You love him, don't you?"

"And so what if I do?" She challenged him, crying. A rift tore open in her dream, and she gasped. Her friend disappeared, and she found herself alone; before anything more happened, though, she forced herself awake.

Alone. Quiet tent. Slow, even breaths as she heard the snores from Bull's tent. Slow. Even. She managed a whole minute before rolling on her stomach and doing what she could to smother her tears. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't love an ancient. She was playing with magic too strong for her. Everything was wrong about her.

It was Dorian who came minutes later. He asked no questions, but rubbed her back soothingly while grabbing for a brush and starting to run it through her scarlet locks. All the while she shuddered with tears, he wondered what had broken her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Want to talk about it, Vhen?"

"Nope."

"But amici..."

"I said no, lethallan."

The tail end of their conversation, apparently slightly heated, could be heard by Bull and Solas as they awoke. As usual, Vhen had something prepared already over the fire- this time, it was just a thick concoction of oats and some of her sweeter ingredients. Her nose was buried in a book written in Tevinter; Solas wasn't sure, but it seemed to be some kind of history. She reached for her tea cup, leaning on the log stool instead of sitting on it, and didn't let anything distract her studies.

"Can you at least explain why the history of the Exalted March is suddenly do important?"

"Because." She flipped the page pointedly and continued. Aggravated, Dorian filled his bowl with the breakfast and sat over her shoulder slightly, reading with her in case she had any questions- though she very rarely did anymore, being nearly fluent herself now.

"Something wrong boss?" Bull asked, grabbing some food for himself. "Can't help but notice you aren't eating this morning."

"Dorian can get away with nagging. You, not as much." The qunari laughed a bit, but still wound up grabbing a second bowl and handing it to her. She tried to push it away, but Dorian pushed it right back. Sighing, she took a mouthful and came to terms with the fact she would be eating. "Bull, would you mind checking out the area while Dirian and I break camp after breakfast? Solas, go with him- let me know if there's anything magical...off here."

The two nodded and tucked in quickly. When done they left the other two alone, though Vhen looked at Dorian a moment before heading to her tent and starting to break it.

"Just needed a moment?" the Mage asked tentatively.

"I...need to thank you." She paused. "I understand. You're concerned about my...dealings in the Fade. When I'm upset. That's why you and Anders sought Solas isn't it?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "You're a good friend, Dorian Pavus. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." She let the cloth fall, marveling how easy it was to take down things that took an hour to build. "Do you still miss it? Tevinter I mean?"

He paused, considering. "Not really. You're my family now, Fen. You and Anders, and maybe even Bull. I never thought I would have that. I didn't even think it EXISTED." His on tent went down, and was quickly packed away. "Besides, you speak our language sweeter than any magister."

Vhenan laughed, then went extremely serious. "Dorian, I know why my emotions are affecting my sleep so badly. There's a chance this isn't reversible."

"But...it's the barriers Fen. They can be replaced."

"Barriers? Not sure about that. I do know whatever is happening in my mind is happening for a reason. I don't know if I can escape this time." She moved on to the next tent and let it fall, bundling it quickly. "Just...I need you to know if whatever you're attempting fails, it's not his fault." She gestured towards where the other two had wandered off, though Dorian took her to mean Solas alone.

"It will work, though." Dorian insisted.

Vhen smiled, moving to the firepit. "Probably." But he saw the darkness overcome her eyes, saw her internal shiver, and knew she truly didn't believe it. "This is just between us, yes?"

"As you wish, amici."

It took only another twenty before the two on scout duty returned. After listening to their take on the land Vhen started toward the north. It was older than anything they had explored before, and quite off the path they had been told to explore prior. Solas looked at her plan as they moved an hour later and blinked. "Tempting fate, da'fen?"

He didn't expect her to halt and turn, looking very serious. "Maybe I am." She pointed below their feet. "Those are elf tracks. There is a clan out there. All the way out there. I intend to find them."


	12. Chapter 12

Sleep came to Solas quickly after a day chasing Vhenan and Bull. The inquisitor had taken to the trees, and stayed there most of the day except to shout down to the group. She'd been very near, but still managed to keep to herself. Even he wasn't confident enough is his dexterity to try following her in the greenery.

Dorian was with the inquisitor tonight. Their repoire had grown to where he could slip into her dreams seemlessly and even protect her there, so Solas felt she would be safe. He felt the strength, the magic, and let himself lapse into true Fade-walking. The area was full of warring, of battles, faces both strange and familiar. It was almost too strong, even with Mythal's help to hold tightly...

That was when he felt the pull. "Harellan."

Turning, the elf was surrounded by brightness that took a full minute to dim. When he could I shield his eyes, it was to see...was that the spirit who appeared to Vhen as her father? Only he was the source of the light, and this strength. Then the image resolved into one much more familiar. Fen'harel found himself on his knees. "I hadn't dared to hope," he whispered.

"I have thousands of reasons to ensure your speedy death, Fen'harel." Fire. Anger. Deserved anger. "Why should I spare you?"

"There are so few of us left. One less would be a travesty, even if it is me."

"You are the reason we are in this position!"

"I thought it better than the slavery we enforced." The words were a growl, as if expecting an old argument.

"In that at least you were right."

A long pause followed. "I...oh."

"It took centuries for me to break my mind free to walk. What I have seen is...disturbing. We left them to hate each other, I see that now. It was not wisdom that allowed that. And we did not listen. I did not listen."

"It was not your fault Elgar'nan."

"I have some blame. You come to free me, then, after all these years?"

"I do."

"You should not have brought her."

"Her?"

"The mortal elf."

"Ma'sarenas. She brought me."

"You do not understand the danger she is in!" the elder hissed. "Free me if you can, help me if you must, but get her out of here!"

Fen'harel shivered, still unable to rise from the ground. "I have no command of her. She will not listen to me. Maybe if you..."

"I spoke to her. She knows what awaits her, and she refused to do what was needed-because of you!" He grabbed Fen'harel's arm and dragged him up. "Her life is in your hands for now. It is far too precious for you to hold Harellan, but you are the only one I can entrust with it."

"She is a mortal girl, Elgar'nan. Why do you care?"

"Because of who she is." With that, the all-father disappeared, leaving his younger brother to consider those words that wafted in what was now darkness.

At least it explained why Vhenan was so contemplative the previous day.

It did not last into that day. Instead this day brought the bubbly version. Before Solas could take to her about what he had experienced she had breakfast set and was already off tracking. At least according to a very jovial Dorian who actually chuckled as he cleaned things up. When Vhen did return, it was with a triumphant grin. He had no time to talk with her; she had found the clan. And a large, beautiful temple behind them.

As they walked she pointed towards their destination and took a rearguard. Dorian, appreciating the change, dropped back and their joking could be heard lightly. Then it stopped. Solas barely noticed, his mind so heavily rearing from Elgar'nan and his revelations. The quiet should have warned him.

Instead he was hit by a snowball from literally nowhere. There wasn't even any snow here!

And Vhenan was laughing again. It was a very pretty sound. Then, unexpectedly, he felt those familiar arms wrap sound his neck as she jumped onto his back and then onto his shoulders. "Smile a bit, Fen'harel," she whispered. "I think I have some things you will enjoy seeing." With that she clamored fully into his shoulders, using him to push herself into the trees. She flipped back down in front a minute later no longer alone. There were three elves with her, one staying in front with her and the others flanking.

None bore the valleslin.

This trend continued as they entered camp. None of the members of this clan bore the blood marks, neither young nor old. The elders greeted the quartet with caution and brought them to the center of the camp.

"We apologize that the keeper is unavailable," one younger elf spoke. He eyed the two elves in the core group cautiously, uncertainly. "He had many things to attend to. I am his first and will greet you in his absence."

"It's no problem," Vhen assured, reaching to grasp his hand in understanding. "We all have issues which take time."

The boy's eyes fell on her wrist brace and the wolf sigil. He seemed to relax, calm. "Fen'vhenan, hahren?" The question was soft, impossible to hear outside the five.

"Yes." Her eyes lifted, casting sidelong at Solas before returning. "You will forgive my surprise as only the keeper usually knows me by sight. Do you...require..?" She twirled her hand nonchalantly. When the boy bit his lip and squinted, she leaned in. Her whisper got a nod and something of a smile. "We will not encroach on your hospitality, First. I thank you for letting us know your location, but our business is with the temple."

Solas was impressed how smoothly the lie fell from her lips, and wondered how he'd missed the ease with which she misled.

Nnnn. Zzzz. Nnnn. Zzzz. Nnnn.

The evening was chilly. Vhen had guided her group to the temple and found a good place to make camp before making the trek back to meet this wayward first. Solas had tried to speak with her several times, but she had ignored it. His words would mean little now but pain. She had been ecstatic to find this clan, one who rebuked the slave marks, and was eager to hear what they knew. If she had a chance after all this she would have to hear their versions of the old myths...

The boy arrived alone. Then again, he wasn't too much younger than she had been when her father had died and the Keeper sent her into the world. He nodded his head in deference and reached for Vhen's wrist slowly.

"Fen'vhenan. What do I call you?"

"It is my title and my name in one."

"I see." He let out a ragged breath. "I do not know how this works, but your coming is well-timed. Keeper Venthari is changed. He is rampaging in the day, brooding at night. His eyes reflect fire and he has become cruel. He killed a child with magic...but I am the only one. We have no second. His words are harsh. I fear he has become possessed. No, I feel the rage within him."

A possessed keeper. And rage of all things! One of the few things she could not just get help dispelling. If she could bring in her companions- but then it would leave too big a mark, be too easy to see. To go lane was dangerous. Too dangerous Dorian would say. She looked into the sky, but was instead met with the eyes of a well-worn statue of a wolf. Fen'harel. Only now it held something different to her. Fen'harel was a man as well, and didn't care what was done in his name, but that didn't make the work less important. At his core he lived for the people. And THAT was what she had to provide him.

Death stalked her apparently. Unless she took his power, which she wouldn't do. Hers was small acts, but his true task was vital. All she could do was keep the people in repair until he restored them anew, while she could. Maybe that was why he had never called her Fen, or Vhen, or even her full name. It was always ma'vhenan: my heart. Maybe something in him saw she would always work in his favor.

After several minutes she turned her eyes again to the first. He was scared, afraid he asked too much, but her voice came out even in the traditional response: "I will do this. This is wolf's work, and I am the beast's heart."


	13. Chapter 13

Vhenan listened to the First's descriptions and returned to camp to consider her options. Apparently the Keeper was spending an inordinate amount of time snooping around the temple in search of something, and this had increased with the rage inside. The issue would not be locating him or getting him to fight her. The trick would be making it look accidental, and being clean about her methods. She couldn't let anyone but the soon-to-be deceased know who had hired her. Or that she had been hired.

Briefly she considered giving Dorian some semblance of explanation. But he would demand to help her, which presented problems. Not only was this HER duty, but his knowledge and assistance could create questions if she was found out.. or failed. The idea of failing loomed this time in her mind as she wondered what may have been missed. She felt something wrong...

Dorian greeted her return, but for once he was not alone. He spoke with Solas in hushed tones, both turning as she arrived. The Tevinter looked mad. Solas looked...smug.

"What were you two discussing?"

"The truth for once," Dorian announced, glaring. "Vhen..."

"Don't. I already know." She put a hand to her head, an ache beginning as she realized Solas had finally revealed his true nature to Dorian. At least neither had killed the other. Her eyes found the wolf on her wrist guard, and when Solas spoke his apology she still was looking at it. Which is how the correlation clicked in her head. She reached to stop him leaving, though glanced sidelong at Dorian and suggested he get his rest while she took the first real watch. Hesitant, he did as suggested.

When they were alone Solas asked, "Is something troubling you da'fen?"

For once the nickname made her wistfully giddy. "Yes hahren." She sat, begging him to join. He did so, and Vhen seemed to ease. "It occurs to me that I have finally found a loophole in my father's rules. What he said was we must trust our own judgements and ask only Fen'harel for guidance. I think...were he here he'd probably be coming up with a different wording right now."

Solas about jumped. She accepted him as the Dread Wolf? It was a strange notion, but one he could get used to. "How can I help?"

The next several hours were the single longest conversation they had ever had together. It ended with Vhen having passed her headache to the elder elf. He rubbed his temples, vainly hoping he was going crazy. It was an easier explanation. His mind was racing a hundred laps around the woods.

"That was his suggestion anyway," she noted calmly. He was fairly sure, however, the truth was the hurt in her eyes. "Makes much more sense with it being Elgar'nan. He probably wants me to do his work for him. I suggest caution releasing this one." A flash of concern through her face- good control for a mortal, he might have missed it were he someone else- then she schooled her expression to the passive student awaiting guidance. "So, Fen'harel, one of your hunters has come to you for council. What do you say to her?"

"As if you are a normal hunter." He sighed. "Da'fen you are in a unique situation. Two of the elders have taken a keen interest in you. I cannot speak for my brother, but you know you have my trust. By all that lives and breathes, you could have..!" He shook his head. She could have just snapped her fingers and been his undoing, but instead she had told him everything. "You should have done what he suggested."

"As if I had a chance against he who hunts alone." Vhen's eyes narrowed as she went for another cup of tea. To her surprise, her companion held his cup as well. She refilled both before sitting back. "I know why I didn't try. The burden of that choice is mine. I guess the question becomes how big a target I really am for this...fate."

That was where his headache came from. "Are you familiar with elvhen soul magic at all?"

"It's supposed to be a lost art."

"It is. Was. Even in my time it was rare and waning." He gulped the warm liquid that was starting to grow on him. "Most thought it was too cruel. Spirits aren't just grown from emotions, but also those who have died. And some are able to return to life once again. Soul magic was meant to assure certain souls returned. But they were only allowed to repeat the same patterns. Elgar'nan himself forbade it after he had a daughter with one of his servants and Mythal cursed the girl in anger."

Vhenan chuckled. "And they call you the vicious one." She drank a bit, stretching. "So you think I'm the victim of this soul magic?"

"Well that is what has been described to both of us, though I've never heard of the magic failing to finish it's course." A shiver went through Solas as he considered the alternative. If Vhenan had died in that final assault by Corypheus he would never have forgiven his own mistake. "If I had time I could figure out which soul, I think, but..."

"Time is a luxury. I don't think I can afford it." She sighed. "I'm glad I left Anders at Skyhold. This would not have gone over well with him. I doubt I could have hid from him AND Dorian both."

Everything was clear and open, left in the air over the past four hours. All that remained hidden was a phrase from what now seemed another life. Neither was willing to admit to love anymore.

"You said the keeper seems to be frequenting the temple ruins, yes? I need to search within it's depths myself to find how to free Elgar'nan. It wouldn't be so strange for me to request we go alone would it?"

"You would help me?" Vhen smiled.

"If I can, yes." Anything for you just lingered in the air, unspoken.

Dorian was woken for the final watch and promptly told by the two elves they were getting an early start on the day alone. Stunned, he protested...

"Dorian, Solas needed my help and I am n a position to give it."

"But the danger..."

"Is similar whatever I do. I'm sure he won't purposely leave me to die, amici."

"But..."

"I'm going."

Silence for a moment. When Dorian broke it he was looking right at Solas. "I thought you stopped being a slave when he removed the valleslin, sister."

Both elves shifted uncomfortably, but it was the male who recovered first. "This is her choice, not mine."

Vhen looked at Dorian, eyes pleading, and he relented. The secret wasn't worth uncovering if both were trying to keep it. He'd learned long ago they were almost impenetrable together. "Just be careful."

Nnnn. Zzzz. Nnnn. Zzzz.

The temple was strangely labyrinthine, but Vhen followed close to her companion. He seemed to have an idea of this structure, understood it well, and even smirked at some of the ancient writing scrawled throughout. The younger woman recognized this as completely out of her element. With a sigh, she scurried to close what small gap remained between her and Solas' veil fire torch as they moved deeper in the ruin.

He ears perked very suddenly, hearing a scuttle above. "Upstairs," she whispered, pointing. Her companion nodded and guided them toward a ladder up. It was worn, but still quite sturdy. Vhen went first, peeking over just barely before ducking down; Solas, who had just started up, found her suddenly and unexpectedly in his arms on the ladder.

"The keeper is there, and he has an orb." Her words were almost too soft to hear, even this close.

He bent in, matching her tone right into her ear, "Is he touching it directly?"

"No. He wrapped it. For now." She sighed. "I'll distract him, you go for the object and your goal."

"Da'fen..."

"I'm a hunter, he's my prey. My responsibility. Even if he's possessed. Besides, your work is more important here." Before he could protest further, she had scrambled back up and disappeared from sight.

A moment later, the orb wrapped in green cloth came down the ladder as he herd the clang. But the glow of the object pulled him towards it's owner, and away from Vhen. Like a fool, he followed it.


	14. Chapter 14

Back in Skyhold, Anders looked over a letter that had just been delivered by Varric. The dwarf was on his way to the Marches but took a few extra days on Cassandra's bidding to deliver this letter personally. It had been slipped into the mage's coat while the three shared some drinks at the pub- which is how Anders originally knew to keep Aeris Hawke's eyes from it. Finishing it, he felt the desperate need to read over it yet again...then again just to be certain. His head started swimming, and he found the need to lean on a nearby wall to keep from falling.

His eyes subconsciously sought out Hawke in the midst of Varric's makeshift work center in the inn. She was tucking a piece of her silvery hair into place in her braid, sipping on a tankard of questionable contents. As if she felt him watching, she turned and grinned, waving at him. The joy in her was intoxicating; Anders couldn't help but love her, and smile back. The decision before him changed as he felt the Divine's letter crumple in his hand. And the damn dwarf just kept talking like he didn't know what was happening. It was aggravating. And heart-wrenching.

Anders suddenly couldn't stay. He gathered his clothing and headed out the door, waving to Hawke she should stay and chat. Varric would be leaving after tomorrow after all; Anders needed to leave him with a decision. A very definite, final decision.

Which is why he found himself in the Undercroft that night, talking over several ideas and adding finishing touches on something very important to him.

The following morning saw Hawke awakening nearly alone. Purrcival was on her chest, purring from her warmth, and meowed in protest at being removed as the warrior awoke. Aeris immediately began searching for her lover. She was used to falling asleep alone, or waking up alone, but not both at once. Taking a moment to clean up, she threw on a coat- chuckling at the fact it was Anders' and not minding a bit- an stepped outside to find him.

Varric was the one most likely to know where Anders was (where anyone was really), so Aeris started towards the inn. Before she got there she saw the crowd and heard a small commotion at the practice yards; as the Commander, she figured it would be most appropriate to see what the fuss was about this morning.

What she did not expect was to see Anders there, somewhat serious expression of contemplation as he faced off against one of Iron Bull's chargers: Krem, in Hawke remembered right. The soldier was grinning in response, obviously quite enjoying the exercise.

Aeris soon understood why. She practiced with the troops in the morning, while Anders was constantly working with the mages. She hadn't really seen him in action since his separation with Justice. Aeris only knew he was good, but had been hesitant to try her hand against a Mage since she had started relearning her Templar abilities. Watching him now was an eye-opener. It also happened to be fascinating to watch.

The speed was the main thing that caught Aeris' eye. She remembered slow, deliberate movements packed with barely contained power; now it was fast and frenetic, and that power was allowed to fly- into the barrier he'd already created so that none of the spells would be dangerous to his opponent. Krem, for his part, was swinging and managing to hit from time to time; it broke against rock armor each time.

"Hawke! You're late."

"Late?" She was incredulous, and questioning, but her eyes stayed on the duel.

"For betting. Too bad too; Blondie's got this one set."

As Varric made his prediction, Anders let out a sudden pulse of cold that knocked Krem to the ground. Frozen. Anders paused for thirty seconds to make sure it was over before pulling it back and offering a helpful hand. The two shared a whisper, and a laugh, before parting in friendship. Anders spotted Hawke and walked over to her, though his expression tensed.

"Good morning bird."

"You're out early," she noted.

"Bit of nothing important." He smiled again, but it seemed forced. "Varric, will you have time after lunch or will you be too busy working on your beers to spend time with an old friend?"

Varric nodded slow. "I'll see you then Blondie. Have the morning with your Birdy."

Anders walked with Aeris to the battlements beside their small corner of the Inquisition. The cat joined them, choosing to rest against Anders' outstretched palm. He let Purrcival have the scritches he was seeking while idly messing with the cat's collar. It responded by purring loudly. Aeris watched growing more confused by the instant. Anders still seemed nervous, off, but the same time exuded a strange calm.

"I was unaware just how good you'd gotten," Aeris started. "Might need to take advantage of your talents to train up."

"I'm sure I can pencil you in." He turned, looking over the wall while idly petting the cat. He chuckled at the oddity of his situation. "Look, Hawke-Aeris...my dear, sweet little bird- there is so much changed between us, but it's no different then it was ten years ago is it?"

Aeris leaned next to him, petting Purrcival. "The cat is a surprise," she quipped.

"I suppose he is." Anders reached to meet his love's hand. "I know I hurt you, hurt us. I wasn't myself, but that's no excuse considering the circumstances." Aeris made to protest, but he held a hand up to stop her. "Bird, I need to ask an extremely serious question, and just this once I need a somewhat serious answer. Is there any circumstance, any reason, you would want to leave me?"

Aeris stalled. "Anders, I watched you descend into darkness. I stood by you while you destroyed a Chantry. I could have finished my story so many different ways, at different times. I could have left you- ki...killed you, even. But I didn't. Couldn't. And if I didn't then I certainly won't now. This place, this life- the inquisitor has given us our happy ending, Anders."

"Vhen does try. In this case..." He set his head on his hands, eyes just barely looking over the edge. "Aeris, bird, would you give the poor cat a scratch around his neck."

Hawke did as requested, her eyebrows furrowing as she felt something that shouldn't be there. She examined it closely to find a ring attached to the collar Anders had been messing with moments earlier. "Anders, what..?"

"Even in my wildest dreams I never imagined having to figure this out. Mages in love is enough of a scandal, much less marriage. Se things you just decide aren't worth thinking. But Varric and Vhen apparently work miracles on their off time and convinced Divine Victoria the future begins with you and me." He straightened, turning to where Hawke now stood speechless with the ring in one hand and the cat in the other. She looked at the piece of jewelry, a simple golden ring on the outer band with intricate runes in silver peppering the interior. It was a classically beautiful band. Then with a sudden grace Anders plucked the piece from her, sliding on one knee before her and slipping the ring on the appropriate finger.

"I...Anders, I made my choice long ago. You mean everything to me. The chance to truly make that known is...well, it sounds wonderful." She found herself blushing.

Anders grinned and stood, pulling her closer. "I was so nervous, thought I'd botch that one."

Aeris laughed. "You couldn't have if you tried. Though we'll need to do the ceremony in one of the gardens I think. I love you, but I don't trust our luck in a Chantry."

Anders kissed her forehead before agreeing. "Chantries are just bad luck."


	15. Chapter 15

Vhenan licked her lips as the orb fell and she heard Solas dart down the hallway. He had faith in her, faith she would ensure was not misplaced. She looked up at the possessed keeper, who had a mark across his hand, and felt the palpable hate and rage. She definitely succeeded in gaining his attention. He stood, glaring, indignant.

"Wretch. Harridan. Abomination."

Vhen rolled her daggers in her hands, the warm-up giving her strength. "I'm sorry. You must have me mistaken with someone else. Yourself for instance."

The Keeper's form shrieked inhumanly and ran for her. Vhen rolled herself out of the way, hitting the floor and rising to stab at the enraged and fast moving target. She steeled herself- the speed was good, but this demon was good too.

"Wretch. Hopeless. You should not be! You cannot be! What makes you special? Being the wolf's plaything! That should not have been enough to save you. It should have been me! I was important! I was needed! I wasn't ready!"

Vhen staggered a bit at the flames that pooled. She seamlessly flew up and aside just as the fire engulfed her previous location. "I don't understand."

"Abela'sha. Fen'vhenan. Vivial. It does not matter the name, the outcome should remain the same. But now...what you have could be mine. Should be mine."

Vhen realized her predicament and emitted a grin laugh. Her soul was old, Fen'harel had implied. That meant she had been elsewhere, done other things. And now she was faced with an amusing opponent: her own anger, though anger she had never felt. Rage that had bottled inside her, but not her. And she had stoked it's flames. Maybe she shouldn't have come alone as she promised. Too late now.

The two battled, near perfectly matched magic for blade. The clash echoed on this level, but was prevented by sound barriers from reaching others. Vhen refused to back down, her mind racing as she fought, thinking of everything she knew about spirits. And possession. And even keepers. She needed an edge. It was Solas' words from long ago that brought it to her.

Spirits and demons were alike he had said. They did not want to exist as they were, but were forced to corrupt. In this case, it had been her emotion, her mistake, that brought it first close to the Fade.

"Ir ar abelas, era'harel."

"Tel'abelas."

"I know." Vhen closed her eyes, dropping the daggers. "I understand. I want to understand. Show me." She approached, arms outstretched, accepting.

The keeper dropped to the floor, the possession no longer interested in him. It came to Vhen, who did not resist.

She was no Mage, but she understood this could be dangerous. Yet in this she was allowing a part of herself back in- how could that be a danger?

She felt the fire, and the pain, brought to her knees. And she felt rage as she never had before. Rage at Solas for lying, at Dorian for coddling, at Anders for forcing the war in the first place...but she made her mind change.

Fen'harel in the meadow, the words of love his own as he apologized over and over for his mistakes.

Dorian in the morning, concern pushed above the effects of a restless sleep, holding her and telling her it would be alright.

Anders, himself again, at her back as she slew dragon after dragon, fumbling through elvish to put her at ease an understand her demons.

Good men.

"Now I am sorry." And Vhen felt the rage dissipate, replaced by sadness. "I..."

"It's alright." The information flooded on her mind. She couldn't stay here, but she also could move. Her eyes shut against the onslaught, but even that would be her doom. She shone too bright a beacon here. It was too late to protect herself, and there was nobody to do it for her. She was half-conscious of the fact she was now on the ground, and the shuddering of the world had to be her own convulsions. She could see the keeper was dead not far off, unable to handle the rip of the demon who left in anger. Her job was done. And she was so, so tired. "It's alright," she repeated in her mind.

Her mind went mercifully blank at that, the pressure catching up. She felt her mind reach toward the Fade automatically- knew she was as good as dead there, that she would be truly overrun- then the miracle occurred. A strong, heavy wall prevented the grasp and put itself in her way. As the Fade was manipulated from the physical realm expertly she felt gentler arms pick her off the floor and clutch her towards his chest.

"I apologize for being late ma'salath."

The words were strange to her, but the voice calmed her down. It was...safe. She let the dreamless sleep encompass her fully and relished in the embrace.

-swap over-

Solas held Vhen close, knowing the options were limited. Elgar'nan had a hand on her shoulder, controlling the other side of the a Fade impeccably. He was thankful to have found the most powerful of the Fade-walkers to help him here; even better, one who cared for Vhen. Who knew her.

Her father.

The realization had been startling. Solas felt immediately embarrassed at being dressed down for not recognizing the spirit in her. Her conception had led Elgar'nan to change the rules for elvhen bastards sired on slaves. He had loved his daughter, and Mythal had cursed her for it.

"The curse ends here Fen'harel," the All-Father announced.

"Yes, brother." Fen'harel squeezed her closer. He would do anything, give anything, for her care. And it was high time to prove it. "You will do as we discussed? Free those that remain?"

"That isn't my place." The elder, all red hair and sad eyes, looked into his brother. "That is your job. That and caring for my daughter." Then he started weaving a spell, sawing on the temple's power.

At first Solas was confused, bracing for some impact. The decision had been made: Elgar'nan would take over, and he would willingly give his life to Fen'vhenan. Then he felt the power and realized this time he was the one who had been tricked. "Why?"

"You were willing to give everything for her. She's changed you, brother, for the better. Use the power wisely, and take care with her."

Elgar'nan's firm dissipated, leaving Solas alone holding Vhenan. He felt the swirl of energy, felt the power add to his and Mythal's combination- and saw the knowledge and immortal life flow to the female in his arms. The sensation made him a bit light-headed and he clutched her closer so that he couldn't let go.

Minutes later the swirl ended, and he felt whole. Vhen was calm in his arms, though her lips moved in silent words he couldn't quite understand. The danger was still there; his heart beat quickly as he realized and lifted to his feet, bringing her with him gracefully. He had to get her out of here. Then...

As he left, almost at a gliding run, he thought of the next step. With the All-Father's knowledge she would be able to build her own barriers, but she would need help since without magic it would not come naturally. He wanted to help her, but she may not trust him.

Best to get her back to Dorian.


	16. Chapter 16

To say Dorian was upset when Solas brought Vhen back to camp in his arms would be an understatement. The explanation was rushed, just enough to explain the urgency, before Dorian grabbed her and threw barriers around them with a few words in Tevinter that convinced Solas that, were the situation not so critical, he would probably wind up frozen in place- or hurled through time, if the Mage had managed his research properly. Instead he found himself nervously waiting, staying away and letting the Tevinter man do what was needed.

It was hours of waiting. Solas could feel some strange pulls in the Fade and did all he could to simply quiet himself, ignoring the temptation to leap in and help. In the end, he just gave up and actually made himself a little tea, the warm drink helping- along with the stimulation forcing him to stay out of her dreams. He even resorting to talking with Iron Bull until the charger decided to map the area some more for any future excursions. There was some temptation to follow- but he wanted to stay near...

When the evening was coming, Solas caught movement. Dorian had an expression halfway between angry and apologetic as he considered the elvhen.

"Do you love her, Fen'harel? Actually love her?"

"Yes."

The lack of hesitation is what decided Dorian. "She'll be in the Fade for a long while. There's a lot to sort out, and her body is still exhausted anyway. But...she'd probably take comfort if you visited her. Just don't expect...well, anything I guess."

Solas let his eyebrows raise, but the Tevinter just shrugged and set to grab something to eat. It was obvious no more answers were upcoming.

Not much left to so, Solas decided to get some rest. He'd been wound up, but could relax now, at least a to a point. As soon as he lay down, he fell asleep, and let his dreams carry him. He felt the pulse nearby strongly, drawn to it; even if he'd attempted to ignore the pull it was likely he would have failed.

The first thing that struck him was the fact he felt like he was heading towards a stone wall. This, he figured, was Dorian's influence. In Tevinter, with so many mages, strong defenses in the Fade were a requirement, and this was a standard he seemed to remember as one they learned. What surprised him was that instead of having a gate or latch, it came across as solid. He started to consider how to get in when he touched it and found to him it was permeable. That was typically a bit more advanced to manipulate, requiring a lot of concentration and practice. Had Dorian built it for her, or..?

Considering the implications, Solas looked around. It was definitely the main building of Skyhold before him, but the stones were brilliant white all around. The vision was contracted, much smaller than the real location, but it definitely served well. As he crossed, he felt an additional defense, this time in the form of several wolves lurking and watching all comers. They growled at him- strange concept, but he accepted it- but allowed him to pass.

Inside, the tower was much changed. It was set like a Dalish camp on white sand, though it was abandoned. It covered the entire main hall. At the edges he could see what appeared to be runes melded into stone, but he couldn't get close enough to inspect them. When he tried, they pulsed and pushed him away. Taking that as a hint, Solas decided to leave them alone.

At the far end he saw two doors. Each led into the familiar rotunda, one as he had built it and the other as Dorian had remade it for Vhen. It was a jarring comparison at first, but as he entered his own decor the door and opposing set-up melted away. He was left with a single staircase, heading up.

Where it led made the elvhen tilt his head.

The room was a replica of a library, but not one Vhen had ever seen. It hadn't existed in centuries. The room was well-appointed, small with shelves built into the stonework. The light came from above, which proved to cast bright sunlight down to the couch and soft chair in the center of the room.

And that was where Vhen happened to be. She was laying on the couch, one hand stroking the long braid in her hair as the other held a book. His presence seemed not to bother her. In fact, she didn't even react to his appearance for several minutes. Figuring she would talk when she was ready, he sat in the chair and looked around.

It was a perfect recreation of the study he had created in Arlathan long ago.

"Emma lethallan tel'naru." Her voice was clear and even, though no less condemning as her tongue rolled expertly around the elvhen phrase.

"That...yes." For once Fen'harel was at a loss for words. He received a hard glance over the top of the book, stopping any additional words.

"Tel'solas, Harellan. Just because your clansmen were crazy does not preclude your own idiocy." He'd been called any things in his long time, but he could not remember being called an idiot before now. He settled back in the chair, still considering how to respond when she continued, "I give you some credit though. You may have burned all the furniture, but at least the house is in tact."

"Fen'asha, I..." He hung his head, unsure how to continue. He couldn't help but sigh, completely ng yarded and unsure for once in his long life.

It was Vhenan who actually continued. "After the initial rush of information I realized there was far too much to process in one go," Vhen explained, finally setting the book down. "Figured it was better to put all the information in books and open them as needed." Solas nodded, seeing the wisdom. "Not before Father managed to sort my mind. I see you now."

"Vhenan, whatever you ask..."

"Your words poison my mind, ma'harellan. I cannot see the truth for all your lies." It was the cadence of her words as much as the words thdelves that stung, cutting like her blades. Vhen had always been well-spoken, and he knew her capable of harshness, but this was an acid he'd never expected.

"Ir ar abelas, ma'salath." He stood, ready to leave. "I did not mean to bring you pain."

"Wait. Solas." Her hand reached, taking his and stopping his exit. "There is...someplace I wish to go with you." Solas met her eyes, seeing a very familiar wolffish ness twinkle in them. Before he could protest, the area around them was changing to a snow-covered landscape he knew well that gripped his heart: Haven.

"You created it well," he whispered.

"It's simple with a strong enoughory and proper motivation," she shrugged. Her eyes were still playful, rebellious. It kept him unhinged.

"Why are we here, Fen'asha?"

Walking to the road, the Dalish girl paused. "Some of my favorite memories are here. I thought it would make it easier to talk, but I was sorely mistaken. You are what clouds my judgement." She laughed, but it sounded mirthless. Solas reached, pulling her near, and saw the joy had left her eyes. She simply looked away, turning from him. "I guess I have a better sense how you felt back then."

Heart pounding, Solas took his chance. He raised a hand and drew her back to him with a soft kiss. Her mouth met his briefly before he lost nerve, making to pull away. Instead Vhen reached out again, pulling him back for a longer kiss with the added passion. On completion she turned back, almost shaking at her actions. The image of Haven dissipated, the dream ending.

Solas woke in his own tent, swing daylight glimmering in. He must have cut himself off after that, sleeping more soundly. After collecting himself he stepped outside to see Vhen by the fireside, a red cloak he remembered dearly draped over her shoulders against the cold. Dorian was behind her, standing up from completing...when did the 'Vint learn to make a fishtail braid?...while Vhen sipped slowly on a cup of tea. Solas made his presence known, walking to sit across as Vhen sighed loudly in her brother's direction.

"I'm fine, amici."

"That's all well and good, Vhen. I still feel more comfortable not letting you out of my sight again for a while." He pointedly looked at her fellow elf, and the famous temper seemed ready to flare.

"How about this. I don't feel up to tear-down, but really need to get home. Why don't you start and have Bull finish when he gets back?"

Dorian shook his head, but did as she requested.

Solas smiled. At least she was willing to be alone with him. Somewhat.

"That was..." he started, unsure what to say. It was impossible to compliment her command of the element, with minimal training, and not bring up...

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry, Solas. It can't happen again."

"Why not?" He looked at her, longing. "I understand more about you than anyone, and you know me. You ARE my heart- Fen'asha."

"I might be. But that's no longer all I am. Can you give me time, emma lath? Let me understand what...all of this...means."

It wasn't a no. And she still called him her love. "I will wait as long as I have to, ma'salath," he promised. "After all, we have forever to decide our path."


	17. Chapter 17

Vhenan was glad to be back at Skyhold. Home. She pushed her hart to its swiftest speed with a grin as they crossed the drawbridge, leaving her three companions behind her. Dorian grumbled and forced his stallion into a run, working to catch up. Solas shrugged as he watched them gallop far ahead, not particularly interested in following at breakneck speed.

"You should see when that blonde Mage gets in on it," Bull laughed at the elf's askance glance. "I think the three of them together are more reckless than I am."

Solas scrunched his nose a bit. It felt strange on his face, a new expression, but also natural. "Is rather get back in one piece."

"You staying then?" Solas nodded. "Good. I'd hate to have to beat you up at all." At the elf's uncomfortable twitch, Bull laughed. "What? You thought the mages were the only ones protective of her?"

Solas blanched, shaking his head. He'd better not mess up. Again.

Inside Skyhold, Vhen kept to the shadows as she entered the main hall. Hawke was sitting across from Vivienne at one of the long tables, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No Vivienne, we are not going Orlesian on the decor or the entertainment. We are both Ferelden! We plan to act like it."

"But you're setting a new trend Chpiom. Surely you wish..."

"I wish, Madame De Fer, that I had time for the arrangements myself. As I do not, someone else will need to take over, but I don't believe it will be you." She sighed, loudly. "I miss Bethany. She always knew how to handle these things."

Vhen decided this had gone on enough. "Vivienne, I do believe I have a lot to catch up. Would you make me a report about the upcoming visits?"

"Of course, but you need..."

"I will speak with the Inquisitor about MY affairs, Enchanter." Aeris' voice was solid, stoney. Vhen immediately understood why so many had listened.

"As you wish."

Left alone with Vhen, Aeris closed her eyes and dramatically crashed her head on the table. "Is it too late to tell Cassandra we've changed our minds?"

"On what?" Vhen asked, already chuckling.

"I have decided getting married is entirely too much work and I don't want to deal with it."

Vhen bit her lip. "Married?"

"Cassandra wants to start with a message that mages are like anyone else, and the Chantry forgives and all that, and Anders and I kind of got roped into it." She groaned. "Maybe we should just dart off for a few months, let it blow over?"

"I'm afraid if you promised Cassandra you will be doing it, sister." Vhen broke into full laughter. "You're stuck."

Aeris sighed. "Maker preserve me."

"I'll tell you what though, Commander Hawke." The elf's smile broadened, her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "I'll save you from Vivienne, though. There's an Antivan noble named Josephine in Orlais, and she knows me well enough. Let's have her help you. Have you thought of a location?"

"Not really. Cassandra suggested Kirkwall, since that's where it all began, but I...and Anders is far too uncomfortable with that."

Vhen nodded in understanding. "Have you considered the ruins at the Temple of Sacred Ashes?"

Aeris smiled. "Oh I like that."

"I'll tell Josey. And Aeris? Don't get too frustrated. It's still YoUR wedding."

"Thank you Lady Lavellan."

"Lethallan, we're family. Call me Vhen."

"Very well. Vhen." Aeris smiled. "Thank you. How was your excursion?"

Vhenan considered the trip, her mind racing. "Actually, I think everything is going to be alright. I also have an idea for what's left at Haven. Would you be willing to talk it out with me?"


	18. Chapter 18

A year passed in much the way years tend to do.

Aeris Hawke woke to her husband's arms wrapped around her waist. Smiling, she snuggled back into his embrace only to feel him moving. "Not yet," she murmured reaching to grab his arm back.

"I love you, but I have work today." He nuzzled into her hair, kissing her neck. "So sorry."

"Why can't she take that damned wolf with her this time?" Aeris whimpered. "I want you here!"

"I know love, but you know how it is with the dragons."

Aeris groaned and rolled over. "Don't remind me."

It had been three nights prior that the reports on a ninth dragon in the land had come to Skyhold. Aeris had been displeased, having just finished with the new training regimen for the troops. They were getting used to the patterns, and they were infinitely faster, which meant she was able to ease off on her own schedule. The timing was perfect, considering Anders had finally managed to get her pregnant. Then Vhen had come in and mentioned the dragon- Anders, Dorian, and Bull all got that glint in their eyes.

Aeris had been upset then, knowing her husband would be dragged along.

Now she was warm, and comfortable, and he was right there...

"Come on love I'll be back soon."

"I don't want you gone." It was a cry, a pout. Anders want buying it.

Across Skyhold, on one of the rooms off the garden, Vhen woke to a knock on the door. She grumbled, shifting in the small bed, pulling tighter to the form in front of her. The knock sounded again, this time infinitely more insistent. "Solas, answer. We are looking for the Inquisitor. Might you know where she is?"

Solas stirred in her arms, immediately processing the situation. "I'm sure you'll find her soon, Vivienne. Have you considered the War Room?"

"That trick will not work again, my sweetlings. I know she's in there."

Vhenan sat up, releasing her hold. "I need five minutes, Madame de Fer."

"You have ten, darling. Just some last minute catch-up before you go for that ghastly dragon."

As Vhen dressed, her companion watched with a delightfully wolfish grin. It had only been in the last month they had started sharing a bed, and it was still hidden enough that most were oblivious. Before that there had been months of kisses and shared laughter as she regained her lost memories- and opened Haven's remains as a place elves could come to share and discover their heritage.

Most days found him there debating supposedly lost magics with Keepers who came to share. When Vhen was in, she taught history and stories, slipping some of her newly discovered memories on with the stories that were finally being shared among clans. When she was away, however...

"Don't become dragon food."

"I don't plan on it, ma'salath." She pulled her boots on, smiling. "I'll be fine. Just take care of Hawke and the bitty birdie so Anders doesn't have a conniption."

"Aeris will have my total attention."

After a light breakfast and meeting with her advisors, Vhen grabbed her pack and checked the gear. Solas went up with her, watching curiously. "Vhenan, I know you have your reasons but...why don't you want me to come with you?"

"Someone has to keep Haven running, Solas. Just like Hawke and Vivienne keep Skyhold together for me- with limited input from Sera, I suppose- I expect you to make sure our project in Haven runs smoothly."

The words seemed forced, rehearsed. Solas took them at face value when he could, but it still felt strange.

It felt odd up until he watched her on the road out of Haven. Before the gates had even closed she was twirling in circles around Dorian, who just joined her in the lunatic dancing before they started to race. Anders looked to Bull, who just grabbed the leads to the mount with a nod before watching the blonde go tumbling after.

"It took me several months to acclimate myself." The voice came out of nowhere, but as Solas turned he saw Aeris come up beside him to watch them go. "As much as they may love us, they rely on each other first. They had no choice for long enough it's become second nature." She watched the quartet, seeing Dorian skid into Vhen at the edge just before they turned out of sight. "They have this under control. Honestly I'd rather them watching each other's backs than anyone else anyway."

Solas nodded his understanding. It might make him nervous, but with those two mages at her back he knew she had a better chance of getting back safely. Turning to the Champion, now Commander of the Inquisition's forces, he cracked a smile. "Well, I'm foregoing the trip to Haven for the moment. What would you say to a game of Wicked Grace?" He offered her an arm to help down the steps, and Aeris gratefully accepted, as both silently offered prayers this hunt would be just like the others: safe, and quick, so that the ones they lived would be back in their arms.


End file.
